


Matter of Britain

by deardeer77



Series: Perfect Match [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeer77/pseuds/deardeer77
Summary: ABO番外嫁进英国的king arthur和eames的婚后故事





	1. Share

“你是怎么？哦老天！我要吐了！”

arthur在属于eames的前客房门口震惊地后退了两步，那股熟悉的味道扑面而来。

“别进来，arthur，别吐在地上！”

eames补充上后面那一句。arthur的孕吐反应激烈，这甚至让他不得不告别了衬衫和西裤，会有谁在家里也要穿成这样的，那个人就是arthur。

“如果我要吐也是因为你这屋里的空气污染好吗？”

arthur咬了咬牙还是走上前一步，但是在房间门口踌躇。“我记得我没买过这颜色的床单，还有那张印象派风格的地毯。”他咬牙切齿。

“这是我带来的。就为了你的洁癖。”

eames在收拾他脏兮兮的画笔和调色板，墙边靠着几幅干了的油画，最上面一副是缩小版的萨金特的x夫人的肖像。

“显然你没意识到松节油的味道有多呛人。”

arthur捏着鼻子说话，让他带上了可爱的鼻音。能够再一次见识到eames坐在画架前这件事让他激动，而且eames显然涉猎更多，arthur依靠摞起来的几幅油画的边缘勉强认出它们都属于什么画派。

“我已经习惯了。”eames笑了笑，把笔在他的围裙上一根根擦干净。

“所以我假设这是你的工作。”arthur靠在门框上，看着eames的一举一动。

“对。我创作之余还给别人造点假画。贫穷艺术家的赚钱之道。”

eames大笑，他看了一眼现在正在画着的这幅，浅粉和钴蓝的基调可不意味着它能被卖出去。但eames也没想卖掉它。

“所以那个破抽屉是干吗的？你也帮别人做木工吗？”

arthur指了指立在房间角落里的破抽屉，在他眼睛里就散发着腐朽的味道。

“噢！那个，”eames古怪地笑了一下。“那可能是这房间里最贵的东西了。至少当它还是一个十八世纪的床头柜时。而你，遵纪守法的好公民先生，不会想知道它是干吗用的。”

arthur发出一个无力的呻吟，捏了捏鼻梁。“它会把一屋子警察带进这里吗？”

“不！当然不会！理论上讲我只是个画画的。”eames又一次大笑起来，他站起来，确定自己身上不会掉下些颜料什么的，然后把他的创作从画架上拿下来准备往房间外走。

“不。eames。”arthur举起一只手挡住他。“别想。”

“我们说好了的！daddy！”

eames学着eve的腔调大叫，arthur的眉头皱得更深了。“我们要把这间屋改造成婴儿房。所以你得和我分享你的书房，记得吗？正常的家庭成员应该做什么？分享。”

“我答应之前你说的是，你要和我一起在书房里工作。安静而且不会动手动脚。”

arthur吼回去。“而不是带着想让我吐的松节油味，还有你画画的时候绝对会敲画架！我早就知道这个！”

“你怎么知道的？”eames后退一步打量arthur紧皱的脸。“你是不是从美术教室外面偷看过我？像个可爱的暗恋者？”eames笑的奸诈狡猾。

“少自作多情了，eames！这不是重点！”arthur恼羞成怒，他的耳朵尖泛着红。“我不会让你靠近我的书房一毫米。”

“arthur——！！”eames拉长音节，他虽然高兴但是也生气起来，他手头起码积压了无数个工作，就因为这场突如其来的家庭团聚。

“没门。”arthur站在那一动也不动。“别打这个主意。你为什么不学学康斯伯格和透纳，你们英国人！去花园里画吧！幸好我们还有个花园！不然我会把你丢到大街上！”

“我他妈的在复制别人的画！”eames大吼。“不是该死的写生！”

“噢！没错！你也知道自己在干什么！”arthur说话阴阳怪气还用上了手势，这就说明他要暴走了。

“arthur，你什么意思。”eames把他的画笔扔在地上，不顾那上面的颜料粘在地板上，这让arthur更生气了。

“捡起来。这脏死了。”arthur瞪着他的画笔。

“我不。”eames抱起了手臂。

“捡起来。”arthur紧绷的语气是最后的仁慈。

“看在老天的份上！是我他妈的在打扫卫生！arthur！！”

eames还是捡起了他的笔，一滩浑浊成诡异颜色的颜料仍旧粘在地板上。“我想怎么做就怎么做。这也是我家，所以你必须让出一点空间来！”

“噢噢，没错，家。你也知道！如果不是你突然出现在这！我也不用每天像个遥控器一样只能对着电话控制公司的一切了！！！这个！！该死的——”arthur指着自己隆起来的肚子，他的衬衫都不合身了。然后他僵硬地停住了，eames也愣在那。

下一秒他就像是受到天谴一样捂住了嘴巴，转身跑进卫生间之前大力地摔上了门，好像那样他的怒气就会平息了。eames迅速把画笔插进围裙口袋，扯下它跟着跑进卫生间。

“没事，darling，我扶着你呢。”

eames的手还算干净，但他也顾不上再洗一次手。他一只手撩起arthur垂落的发丝，另一只手沿着他痉挛的后背上下安抚，他的声音那样柔和，好像和arthur吵的昏天黑地的人不是他一样。

“操，我是被诅咒了吗？”arthur几乎趴在洗手台上，他漱干净嘴巴再洗了把脸，eames一直在他旁边靠着。“我想我把早饭都吐光了。”

“幸运的是快到中午了。”eames干巴巴地笑笑，递上干净的毛巾。他的心里全是悔意，他应当记起他买的那本如何做个好爸爸（arthur对此发出一声冷笑）里面关于孕期情绪暴躁这件事，他应该乖乖把他的画具都搬到花园里，在绘画时享受阳光和一点微风也没有什么不好的。而不是火上浇油，站在全是松节油味的未来的婴儿房里和arthur吵架。

没错，他还打破了他们的承诺。但是一旦有人诋毁eames的付出，他就不能忍受。

“现在是早上十点。”arthur呻吟，用毛巾捂住脸之前看了一眼卫生间里的表。eames就不能明白arthur为什么要在卫生间里挂个表。

“听着，我很——”

“对不起。”

他们同时道了歉，尽管他猜测arthur也想道歉。但是eames抢先说了话。

“我会移到花园里去的。”他明白arthur为此付出了多少。“我知道你不是那个意思。”他贴心地补上一句。

arthur还保持着捂着脸的姿势靠在eames身上，eames沉默地搂住了他，手在他后腰上揉捏，arthur的腰总会酸痛，除了怀孕还因为压力。

“不。”arthur倒在他怀里，捂着毛巾。eames强壮的身躯能支撑住他。“书房有窗户。开着它就好了。”他轻轻地说。

“好的。”eames吻了一下他打湿了一点的头发。“你去休息吧。吃点eve的饼干什么的。我来收拾。”他感到全身心的放松和愉快。

“不。”arthur再一次拒绝，他听上去仅仅是为了逞强，eames也就放任他。倔强的arthur是什么也无法让他回心转意的。“我来。”

 

结果还是他们一起收拾，arthur在他书桌前扭成麻花一样的眉头低声咕哝着把要用的文件收在一起，另外一些不知积压了多久的他需要搬回公司档案室。eames被分配的工作是把arthur看完随手乱放的书本按字母顺序排好，可能连这个工作arthur都怀疑他干不好。

“看来你的确扩充了不少有趣的读书量。”

eames把一本毛姆的月亮与六便士拿在手间揣摩。“英国的作家们和你度过了多少个假日？我很惊讶这本书没把你带到大溪地去。”

“haha。”arthur勉强地附和他，依然看着手上的数字。

“你喜欢它吗？讲了个画家的故事，对吧。”

“我更惊讶你知道这本书。eames先生。你现在让我感到担忧了。”

“担忧什么？担忧我变成书里的画家？为了追寻真正的艺术灵感抛家弃子？”eames愉悦地笑了笑，打开书本，扉页上面有一个arthur整洁清晰的签名，他把手指扫过那个字迹。“永远别担心这个，darling，我的艺术灵感来自爱。”

arthur把文件拍在桌上，饶有兴致地看着eames。

“我在担忧你胜任不了这个工作。你看上去用不了一会功夫就会坐在这看起小说了。我想我这有点eve的儿童读物，更适合你。”

“它们是粉色的吗？”eames狡黠地眨眨眼。arthur翻了个白眼低头继续整理文件。

“你在盯着我，eames。”还不到一分钟，arthur就又被迫抬起了头，他的手指习惯性地弹动了一下，好像是想抓住台灯旁边的那包烟。

“噢，不。”eames抓住那包烟揣进兜里，他还夺走了烟灰缸。“真不敢相信你一直把它放在这。”

“我没抽好吗。”arthur不耐烦地嚷嚷。

“我相信你没抽。但这相当于eve对于巧克力饼干。”eames停下手来把书桌旁散落的酒瓶也一并收走。

“所以你是打算偷偷抽掉它吗？”arthur挑起了眉毛。“我会为此杀了你。”

“当然不，我早就戒烟了。”eames说的轻描淡写，他已经很久没碰过这些会让他致瘾的东西了就因为曾经。arthur没说什么，这代表他知道。

“你想——和我坦白点什么吗？”eames半个屁股坐在桌子上，他指的是arthur抽屉里的那些前半辈子后半辈子。arthur吃惊地抬起了头，嘴巴微张。

“你是不是趁着我不在撬锁进来过？”arthur眯起了眼睛。

“准确来说，darling，是在你在这屋子里的时候。”eames点点头。

“这听上去甚至更差劲。”arthur叹了口气。“好吧，没错，我偶然在一次学校的画展上看到它，所以我就买下来了。只是想着很合适eve的房间色调，不过她更喜欢自己的画，所以就一直放在书房里没动过。”

“什么？等等？你在说什么？”他们显然没在说同一件事。

“我在说那幅画。你又在说什么？”arthur狐疑地挑高眉毛，eames嗅到一丝危险的气息。

“没错。那幅画。”eames点点头。“我上次忙着帮你找抑制剂，没机会再看一次，提醒我一下它在哪来着？”

arthur注视着他让eames差点败下阵来，他最后终于不爽地指了指落地窗前靠着的一幅半被帆布遮盖住的不起眼的画作。它之前被几摞书挡住了，现在才露出一点边角。

但仅仅靠着一个角eames也能分辨出那是他画的哪一幅。永远是他想起arthur时脑子里充斥着的粉色调，老套又少女但是的确如此，黑色代表的是arthur的卷发，明黄色是他眼睛里闪耀的光。

eames的手指拂过那些凹凸皲裂的颜料，他狂放不羁的笔触，年轻时尚且稚嫩和毫无章法的表达方式，但那是他心里最直接的情感。这甚至比他看到arthur抽屉里的照片还要惊讶，这就像是最真实的年轻的他站在了自己面前一样。

“你知道我画的是什么对吗？”eames猜测。

arthur长久地一直看着eames的反应，他的眼睛好像会说话，他笑了满足而且露出酒窝，靠在他舒适的扶手椅里。

“你的猫嘛。”eames知道arthur知道，这件事是他们的关系里最妙的一环。

“我们能把它挂出来吗？”eames亮起了眼睛祈求。

arthur假装不愿意地撇下了嘴，不过他没坚持太久。他总算知道eve这个表情像谁了，就像她papa。arthur希望他们的第二个孩子能学点好的。

最终这张画被挂在了他们书房的墙壁上，就挨着eve画的那幅粉红色纽约夜景旁边。eames感到欣慰和快乐。

尤其是当之后的某一天，他从婴儿的啼哭声中醒来开始一天的日常，他路过那面墙壁上挂满eve成长轨迹的照片时，他发现其中多了一幅不起眼的，有点褪色的宝丽来相片，他再一次得知arthur有多爱他。


	2. Baby

“我想好了。”eames深吸一口气朝着怀里抱着酣睡婴儿的arthur点点头。

arthur从窝的很舒服的三层毛毯铺砌的摇椅上瞥过一个慵懒不屑的眼神，轻拍着包裹着婴儿的黄色珊瑚绒毯子。

“这可真是一点都不晚。”他轻声的语气掩盖不了嘲讽的意味。

“darling，是你说不想提前知道孩子的性别。”eames压低声音以免吵醒那个和arthur一样浅睡眠的潜在报警器。

“一个惊喜？记得吗？”eames做了个夸张的空气引号，他的T恤乱糟糟的前襟上是干涸的可疑水痕，这一点都不可疑，arthur想，那是孩子吐在eames身上的婴儿食品。

“哦，papa生气了。”

arthur柔声朝着怀抱里睡着的婴孩说话，那个小天使在他怀里轻轻地呼吸，睫毛又浅又长，皮肤是健康的浅粉色，年纪太小以至于还看不太出来像谁。

“arthur———”eames拉长声音，又是乞求又是无奈，以防止arthur又进入那个和孩子发牢骚的境界。

“好吧，让我们看看papa的想象力。”

arthur终于，他终于转过头来看着eames，脸上是幸福满足的微笑，带着他的小酒窝，是他对着他的孩子们的微笑。

eames喉头滚过一个意义不明的咕哝，哦arthur，他的arthur，头发好久没有被发胶折磨过，留长了的黑发柔软地搭在他的脸颊和脖颈上，他被eames养胖了脸颊上笑起来更丰满的苹果肌健康而阳光，他看上去那么像，又不像他记忆里最初的arthur。

eames感到一股他控制不住的暖意窜向下身，该死的，不是现在。eames轻柔地跺跺脚，把那阵作祟的欲望甩掉。

“Lance。”eames惴惴不安地说。

“Lance？Lancelot？”arthur的表情就像他发现eames偷尝婴儿食品的样子“你是不是小说看多了？eames，我知道你和eve一起学拼写，但是这也太蠢了。”

“什么？不！不是。”eames差点尖叫。

“那好吧，Percy。”

“Percival？不，这一点帮助都没有。”如果不是抱着熟睡的婴儿，arthur简直想要大笑。

“arthur！你说我可以给孩子取名的！”eames狡辩，他开始觉得自己在犯蠢。

“我知道，我知道。好吧。”arthur调整憋笑的呼吸“但是你得告诉我为什么。”

“好吧。”

eames揉乱他不能再乱的头发，他向前走一步跪下来，跪在arthur和他们的第二个孩子面前，arthur踹了他一脚让他站起来他都置之不理。

“你知道。”

eames把婴儿的小毯子压下来点，好能看到他的小脸，然后他像arthur一样对着婴儿说话“daddy是king arthur，你长大之后就是他的骑士。”

arthur的表情看上去古怪极了，又因为eames半是直白的示爱而产生的害羞微笑混杂在一起变得有点扭曲和抽搐。

“所以你是？Guinevere？”arthur把这变成一个讽刺，他最终落在嘴角的微笑却是完全相反的意思。“你可真够自恋的，eames。”

“我想我们早就知道这个事实了。”eames看懂了arthur的笑，他支起身体好能靠上去偷得一个甜蜜的亲吻，然后眨起他闪亮的狗狗眼“so？”

“好吧。persy it is。”arthur最终无奈地在eames的乞求眼神里败下阵来。

“哦，那么，你好啊，percy。”

eames得逞低笑，手掌抚摸他们小儿子柔软贴在脑袋上的细细金发。

percy像是因为eames的抚摸而被惊吓到了似得睁开了双眼，他的眼睛是浅棕色带着一点透明的蓝，arthur和eames双双惊恐地深吸了一口气，看他们的小儿子的眼睛在他们俩之间转动了一下，最后又安稳地闭上。他们才都放下心来。

“他喜欢自己的名字。”arthur安抚又神经质地继续轻柔地拍起小毯子。

eames迟疑又不乐意地收回手，percy总是更喜欢arthur，eames一抱他他就会高亢使尽全力地哭起来。arthur说eve小的时候不是这样，他们的小姑娘那会只有arthur，而现在她还有eames。

但eames还是感到忐忑不安，他总是害怕爱，就想想他不在arthur身边的五年吧，他因为这个词经受了多少折磨。eve让他觉得每一个小孩都会爱他，但percy显然是个特例。

“eames。”arthur抬起头看着eames，喊他的名字，眼神坚定又温柔。

“他爱你，他会爱你。”

eames微笑，他不再用任性狡诈的诡计去逼迫arthur说爱他，因为他看见它就在那，在eve身上，在percy身上，在他闪光的眼睛里。


	3. Family

“噢，看看谁来了，是我们亲爱的arthur！”mal深情款款地注视着arthur，把他揽进屋里。

“mal。”arthur不舒服地扯了扯衣服领子。那件外套是暗棕色的，但是眼睛尖的人能轻易看清上面古怪的花纹。没错，那不是arthur的衣服，因为它大的像是能装下两个arthur。

“cobb呢？”arthur脱掉外衣客套着，他低头看了一眼自己穿的T恤上面那个过大的涂鸦和皱皱巴巴的褶子证明着他今天从头到脚都不是他自己。

“错了，我亲爱的弟弟。”mal把他拉到沙发上安顿好。“你应该说的是，mal，亲爱的姐姐，你今天看上去美极了。”

mal的确很美，她在家里穿的也像个可以立马出门参加舞会的成熟女人。她甚至还化着精致的妆容，arthur不知道她是怎么在一个在公司就发疯地像个alpha的beta丈夫和另外两个个正值为什么问的最多的孩子们之间还如此一丝不苟的。

arthur本来应该也是这样的人，就至少他们的家庭是这么教育他们的。

然而现在他坐在mal家的沙发上，几乎瘫在柔软的枕头之间，穿着eames的衣服依然觉得头疼。噢，看看吧，他的袖口上还有早上的儿童食品留下来的印子呢。

“cobb出差了。你知道他的。”

mal小鸟般愉悦的声音从厨房里传来，伴随着温暖香甜的红茶味。

“老天！mal！我不想喝红茶！”这让他想起了他的丈夫的红茶味。

“当然了，arthur，所以你的饮料是phillippa的柠檬汽水。”

mal端着一个漂亮的托盘走过来，上面有精致的茶器和一小瓶玻璃瓶汽水，里面插着一根粉红色的吸管。

arthur十分纠结但还是愤怒地咬着吸管喝了点舒爽人心的酸甜儿童软饮。他们家本来也有这么一套茶器的，如果不是eames非要抱着percy，他们的确还有完整的一套。

“所以你又是怎么啦？”

mal给自己倒上一杯茶加了糖和柠檬片，举手投足间都是淑女的优雅。“percy又闹脾气了？还是eve和她的小男朋友吵架了？”

那他就不会坐在这了。mal总是绕着圈问他话，等到他真的忍受不了才诚实地全盘托出。他思忖这是不是eames和他说话时用的同一个计谋。但就在逼arthur说话这件事上，mal和eames拥有同等级的杀伤力。

“eames！”

arthur愤怒地吼出他丈夫的名字，而名字的主人也许在家里打了个巨大的喷嚏。

“here we go。”

mal仍然笑着，arthur就从没见过她生气。“他又‘一不小心’带你去参加派对了？还是他又买了新衬衫？总不能是他做了什么不好吃的饭。”

那么arthur也不会坐在这。这些他都能忍受。而eames做的菜的确好吃。

“你知道他，闹起脾气来和percy一样。”

arthur妥协。他们都喜欢咬人，还有纠缠不休。

“这是遗传，亲爱的。血缘让我们相像。”

mal喝了一小口茶说道。

phillippa和james的确像mal，他们都有一头属于cobb的金发，但是和煦总挂在脸上的微笑让他们俩看起来礼貌又可爱。然而arthur在派对上见识过这对狡猾的姐弟是怎么笑着套出cobb送了他们什么圣诞礼物的。

“他觉得是时候见见我们的家人了。”arthur刻薄地说了出来。“还有他的家人。”

“我没听出这里有什么问题。”

mal笑了。“正常的情况是先见父母对吗？但是鉴于你们和别的人不一样，你们在eve五岁的时候才结婚，现在你们第二个孩子都三岁了，是时候这么做了。”

“但是——”arthur咬着吸管皱着眉头。

mal正举着杯子翘着小指，arthur不能忍受eames也这样做，所以eames改成用他的大手握住整个马克杯。谁让他们的茶杯都被percy打碎了。

“没什么但是的，我亲爱的家人。我会陪着你们。再说了，你父亲也不是以前那个一毛不拔的老家伙了。不然你认为他为什么会把分公司交给你？我想你也感受到了。”

mal在这个时候像个做一切决定的alpha，但她主导的是家庭。“你也是个父亲了，arthur，你能明白对吗？”

arthur沉默地喝光果汁，意识到自己用把吸管嘬地吱吱响来回避这个问题。

“eames的父母呢？既然你们已经因为这个吵过不止一次架了，他一定跟你描述过他父母了。”mal悠然地享受她的红茶，仿佛这不是什么大事。

这对mal来说当然不是什么大事，甚至对于cobb来说都不是。mal的父亲是他们两个的大学教授，而cobb又是他最钟爱的学生。cobb的父母，就arthur所知，最起码不是一对爵士夫妇。

“他和我承诺他们都是温和善意的人。”arthur用eames的话回答了mal的问题。“但这不是主要问题。”

这当然不是了，mal知道arthur的心理防线马上就要被攻破了。

“你知道我父亲是怎么想的。他会挑剔eames没有稳定工作——”arthur止住了。

“他真的没工作吗？还是你根本就不知道？”mal尖锐地指出，但她的语气依然是温和的。

这几年实在发生太多了。arthur根本没因为分公司收购就放松了，照他所说的那样，他们的确得到了一小会的自由时光。但是percy没让这段时间过得有多愉快。

percy是个货真价实的小恶魔。eve婴儿时期的哭声只是他不高兴时的呓语，他还只让arthur抱着，就算长大了一点，eames可以抱着他而又不弄哭他，但是percy会不老实地乱踢。记得那个昂贵的arthur心爱的茶器吗，他对此无可奈何又不能冲着eames发脾气。

arthur还记得percy刚出生之后他的那个发情期，令人惊异地拖到了新年之后他才觉得舒服了一点。eames还把他所有的抑制剂都藏了起来，甚至连eames自己都找不到，这个alpha可一点都没帮上忙。

还有公司被收购之后的破事。他得到saito的赏识，这个来自东方的alpha有着不一样的赏识别人的目光。意思是他不在意arthur的身份，而只在意他的能力，这让arthur愉快，但是eames就不是了。他显然不喜欢那股老缠在arthur身上的鱼腥味，arthur又有什么办法，谁让他们在一起工作。

saito，才是他坐在mal家的沙发上，举着儿童果汁愤怒地把吸管嘬地和eames一样吱吱响的真正原因。

“他画画。”arthur吐出两个词。

“没错，那你知道他在画什么吗？”mal点点头，就连她家里都有eames的画，arthur看不懂的那一种。

“伪造假画什么的，我不想知道他干的违法事。至少在他被抓进警察局之前。”arthur回忆起法律条目，他可不想当知情人。

mal摇了摇头。“也许你应该去看看他的画廊。”

“他还有画廊？？”arthur吃了一惊。

 

arthur站在布鲁克林街区的一幢褐石房前面，419号，他记得这个地址和数字。

这个画廊非常不起眼，里面空空荡荡的刷成白色的墙壁和白色地板，arthur会误以为它是个正在招租的空房子。

“darling？？”

eames忽然出现在他身后，这是他一贯的样子，除去他上扬的吃惊声调和手上拉着的eve。percy乖乖地坐在他怀里，他看见arthur才不老实地扭动起身体。他们显然都没想到arthur会出现在这。

“mal告诉我你会在这。”

arthur溜回家换了身衣服，却发现家里的吵闹三人组都不在。他假装自己没有去过mal家，只是打了个电话。arthur抱了抱eve，她已经快九岁了，活泼又好奇，她立刻跑到画廊门口向里面张望。

“没门，percy，你给我老实待着。”eames和percy搏斗着，小男孩显然更想跑到arthur怀里。“你每次都只在看见你daddy的时候才闹脾气。”

“daddy！”percy无辜地朝arthur伸出了手，他有arthur下垂的眼角，继承了eames的丰润小嘴巴不高兴地撅着。arthur笑着宠溺地把他接了过来。eames只好放下手臂去找钥匙。

“你知道你也可以给我打电话的对吧。你根本就忘不了任何数字。”eames当然没戳穿arthur的谎言，他从摞成一摞的某个空花盆里找到钥匙，打开了画廊的门。

arthur惊人地安静。也许是因为percy紧紧抱着他的脖子。

eve在空旷的屋子里跳着她自己编出来的舞蹈，percy磕磕绊绊地跟着她。然后这个姐姐拉起了她弟弟的小手开始跳双人舞，他们咯咯地笑成一团躺在地上。

“我希望你擦过地板了。”

arthur忧心忡忡地说，这屋子里连个坐的地方都没有他只能站着，还因为他们刚刚吵过的一架而尴尬。

相反eames倒是舒服地靠在墙上，就穿着他最熟悉的涂鸦T恤和皮夹克。

“地是干净的。”

eames转身闪进另一间屋子，arthur偷偷朝里望了一眼，差点被扑面而来的松节油味道呛着。他忍下想要咳嗽出来的欲望，看清了那里面立在墙面上的巨大画布和丢在地上的凌乱颜料，里面的房间和外面的整洁程度无法相提并论。

eames拖了几把椅子出来，arthur看了一眼但是没有坐下。

“mal是怎么说的？”eames自顾自地坐下了，他摩擦着指尖眼睛望着arthur。

arthur把目光投向他的孩子们。“她说你有一个我不知道存在的画廊。你可能在这。”他扭捏地隐去了mal说的其他话。

“这不是我的画廊。他们还卖其他人的画，画廊就是这么运作的。只有这里面一间是我的画室。”

arthur的确很久没见到eames画油画了，他偶尔和arthur分享书房的时候都在画些没味道的水彩画。arthur现在觉得他待在那的唯一原因是陪伴。他又不得不承认能一抬起眼就看见明亮的落地窗旁有颗毛茸茸的脑袋这事还是很让他开心的。

“考虑到我后来的作品实在太大了。所以我把我以前的公寓改造成画室了。”eames慢慢地解释。

“你一直住在布鲁克林？”arthur不敢相信他们其实一直只隔着一条哈德逊河相望。

“没错。不然你以为我住哪？”eames笑了笑。“让我想想，皇后区还是，布朗克斯？”

“我怎么知道。”arthur不耐烦地跺了跺脚。“mal骂我不知道你有没有正经工作，所以我来了。我还以为我会看到这全是你的画。”

“那是因为它们都被卖出去了。我们在为下一个画家布展。”eames说的理所应当。

“哦。”arthur干巴巴地回应。“percy，别扯你姐姐的衣服扣子。”他们的小儿子正对他姐姐裙子上的扣子起了极大的好奇心。

“如果你想看看，我这还有几幅没画完的，我的画。”eames试探性地问。

arthur转过头惊讶地看着他。他的惊讶瞬间消失了。

他意味深长地勾起嘴角。“我买的起你的画吗？”

“比mal家那张便宜点。”eames站起来，朝arthur迈进一步，arthur动也没动只是倒吸了一口凉气。他记得mal是怎么和phillippa说的，那张画很贵。从小到大他从没听过mal用过贵这个词。“不过除去维持家里开支，再买上几套percy打碎的茶具，还有什么你喜欢的昂贵的小玩意。我想就剩不下什么了。”

arthur的大脑在迅速转动，他就不能控制自己把这些数字加在一起。

“告诉我你有在好好交税。”arthur假装没有被吃惊到。eames夸张地翻了个白眼，好像被繁杂的报税表还有他总是跟在屁股后面的会计师烦到了。

“还有什么我不知道的秘密吗？”arthur看着eames做出那个熟悉的表情觉得有些好笑。

“你还没看过我的大作呢。”eames又迈进了一步。

“我假设我看不懂它们。”这个距离让arthur只能盯着他的嘴巴。

“不，darling，你绝对看得懂。”eames微笑，快速地轻吻他并且确保percy没看见的速度。

“又是你的猫？”arthur轻柔地拉扯了一下eames皮夹克上的拉锁，之前那些僵硬的因为吵架而建立起的尴尬感一扫而空。

“对。”eames咯咯地笑了，握住arthur的手把他抱在怀里。

他们的孩子们还沉浸在自己的世界里，就像他们自己。

“我想跟你谈谈公司的事。”eames怀抱里的温暖让arthur不能抗拒，他善意地把saito的名字换成公司，这样eames就不会太古怪。他的言辞拘谨，毕竟他们好久都没做过这么正式的交谈了。因为他们之间的需多场谈话都是自然而然发生的。而这个总是引起吵架的原因显然不能被这么处理。

它很重要，涉及到字母世界的占有欲，还有，alpha天生想要标记一个omega的本能。arthur以前不喜欢这件事的原因是，他觉得这会让变成一个带着符号行走的omega，每一个人都会看出他的身份。但是现在他甚至愿意让eames做这件事。

因为他们是如此平等而相爱，他们是独立的个体，alpha和omega的身份只是让他们变得更完美，arthur不在乎别人怎么看。

而eames都忍耐了这么久，他虽然理解这一切，但是他还是不能摆脱愚蠢幼稚的嫉妒。可是他都等了这么久了，再等的更久一点又有什么关系呢。arthur反正就在这，而eames会确保没有什么东西会再让他跑掉。

“不。”eames拒绝，arthur更吃惊了。对于arthur，eames很少说不。

“它会自然地发生的不是吗？”eames知道他提起这个话题是为了什么，他只是吻他的耳朵后面，而arthur没有把他推开。

“好吧。”arthur懒洋洋地把下巴搁在eames的肩膀上。

“下周我们将有个饭局。也许今年我们可以去伦敦过感恩节。还有，你最好给你贵的要死的画室换把好锁。”他说。


	4. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s day！;D

“darling，你能上来一下吗？”

eames站在楼梯口看着坐在沙发上的尖耳朵三人组，arthur坐在中间，eve短小的胳膊看上去有点费力放在她daddy背后的沙发靠背上像eames一样半搂着arthur，percy靠在arthur肩头，他们三个人专注地看着电视里的动画片。

eames有时候有点不敢相信，arthur更愿意在假期里和他的孩子们看动画片也不愿意趁着两个小机灵鬼分神的时候和他温存一下。尽管一般晚上十点之后的时间arthur都是属于他的，但是那起码有大半个星期arthur都因为他繁重的工作过早的昏昏欲睡。

不知什么原因eve和percy都和arthur更亲近一点，可能是因为eames全权接管了他们的吃饭，上下学和课后作业，他承认自己竟然是个严厉的父亲，但这都是因为arthur骄纵他的孩子们，他不得不，他叹一口气，他也不愿意他的孩子在长大之后会度过像他曾拥有的那几年。

eve爱arthur，她的爱多少遗传自arthur，她不会说出来但是用着eames式的甜腻缠着arthur，而percy呢，percy全心全意，每天不停地和他的daddy示爱，甚至到了让eames忧愁和嫉妒的地步。

这不对，eames，和自己的小孩较劲，eames心想。

“干嘛？”arthur的口气里全是不乐意，他甚至都没转过头看eames一眼。

我可是你丈夫，eames咬牙切齿。

“帮我，呃，铺个床单。”arthur终于从他的两个孩子之间站起来，eve和percy太过沉迷于动画片完全没有制止他的动作。

他看了一眼eames露骨的的得逞笑容，贴上去无声地咬他的嘴巴然后从他怀里滑走先一步走上楼梯。

arthur把自己摔在整洁的床单上，从半闭着的眼睛里看eames，他坐在楼下就能闻见eames身上释放出来的若有若无的朗姆味。

eames关门，再锁上，他不想再一次被楼下的两个小恶魔打扰了这好不容易得来的宁静时刻。

他转过身缓慢地低声笑着爬上床压在arthur身上，鼻尖磨蹭他左耳后面微微肿起来的腺体。

“我以为我们要铺床单，而不是弄乱它。”arthur轻声喘息，手指滑入eames乱糟糟的暗金短发里。

“哦天呐，你真好闻。”eames贪婪地吸着arthur身上轻微的甜巧克力味，伸出舌尖舔他的耳廓，轻咬他的耳垂，吻他耳后味道最浓郁的那块薄皮肤。

“我们能...？”eames的手伸进arthur宽松的T恤，他很确定那件上面画着奇怪logo的衣服是属于他的，一想到arthur经常毫不在意，看上去又是故意的，穿着都是他的味道的T恤或者花了呼哨的衬衫，后半句并没有实现，他就在裤子里硬得发疼。

arthur没有理会，他任由eames摸索他的皮肤，他的手指会像确认肋骨的数字一样一节节地从底端向上，张开的掌心无心地擦过他的最敏感最柔软的腰线，然后落在他的腹部上端连接胸腔那块空空的没有任何骨骼的位置，沿着向上，从不会在他的衣服迷了路，一路滑过他的胸膛，最后到达他手的终点，arthur的脖颈，扣着他的锁骨，虎口张开充满占有欲又温柔地捏住他的脖子，拇指和食指下是arthur血液流过的动脉和他渐渐加快的心跳，还有他能看到的因一路的触碰而带来的泛红的arthur。

然后他们会对视一会，迷失在对方暗绿色或者巧克力色但满是情欲的眼睛里，接吻。

可惜这一次arthur捂住了他的嘴。

“不是现在，eames先生。”

arthur微笑着把他的手从T恤里抽出来，又用一个轻巧的力量从他怀里逃出去。eames这么多年，这么多年总是弄不懂arthur是怎么逃开的，他就像只总也抓不住的却又逗弄你去抓他的小鸟，如果你不折断他的双翅把他关在笼子里，他就能总是逃过eames对他的压制。

eames懊丧地铺在床面上，四肢张开，在床单里发出一个忧伤的长音节。

arthur咯咯地笑出声来，他抬脚踹踹eames结实丰满的屁股。

“起来，先生，我们要出去一趟。”

“我们要出去？”

eames抬眼看看窗外下着雪又有冷风吹过的夜晚，而且已经快要到上床时间了，尽管今天是12月31日，eve会很精神，但是percy也熬不到凌晨。

“让eve和percy多穿点衣服，我可不想他们感冒了。”

arthur已经不容置疑地开始换衣服了。

eve和percy兴致勃勃地坐在儿童座椅里，他们两个中间塞着eames假设会用到的羽绒服，eve的糖果包和percy的拇指萝卜，还有一壶热乎乎的甜巧克力装在保温瓶里。

arthur倒是没有穿太多，他依旧只坚持地穿着自己绅士风度翩翩几乎不带有任何保暖功效的双排扣深蓝色呢子大衣，里面是常规的毛衣和棕色格子衬衫。

在eames坐进副驾驶的时候arthur意义不明地愣了一下，eames裹了一件橙色的羽绒服，枚红色的帽子，只有黑色的手套让他能看顺眼。

“我以为我把这件羽绒服扔掉了。”

eames从他的胡子里露出一个我很聪明的微笑。

“当然，darling，你还把我的衬衫全扔了。而你不会知道我把它们都藏哪了，因为我才是那个负责洗衣服的人。”

arthur皱眉头启动了车子，而eames扭开了电台那里放起一首让arthur头疼但是会让其余三个人都跟着唱的流行音乐。eve和percy负责和声，而eames负责说唱。

他们就这样热热闹闹地出发了。

“darling？你介不介意告诉我我们要去哪？”arthur总不会再拉他去一次市政厅。

他们正开在连接曼哈顿和布鲁克林的大桥上，窗外灯火辉煌的纽约夜景吸引了两个孩子的视线。

“我介意。”arthur专注地开着车，eames也就不再问他，他和孩子们一样看起窗外，有一点小雪的纽约夜景，多像他们曾拥有的那个夜晚。

车里很暖，而孩子们在一整天的玩闹和专注在动画片上之后都打起了瞌睡，就连eames都闭上了眼睛。

 

“eames。”arthur拍拍他，轻声把他叫醒了。

“yes，darling，我们到了？”eames揉揉眼睛还不能聚焦在眼前的景象上。

“下车。”

arthur看看后排沉睡的eve和percy，没有叫醒他们。

下车之后的寒冷让eames缩了缩脖子，才想起自己一直忙着捣鼓衣服和吃的忘记带围巾了。

arthur靠在车前，那里更暖和一点。

四周围绕过来的草木和海水的味道让eames意识到他们在海湾边的一个公园里面，eames走过去靠在arthur身旁，才发觉arthur想要给他看的东西。

纽约的夜景，灯火辉煌，即使第无数次看到这个安静却又喧闹的场景他们都会想起那个夜晚。

eames呆住了，那些建筑和他的记忆里的不同却又相似，那么多新的大楼建起来，又曾有多少幢旧的被推倒，可是arthur现在在他身边，就一如多年前的样子，只是这一下却过去了十年。

十年中，他们不在一起的五年，eames站在此刻无法想象他们到底为什么丢了那五年，而之后的五年，他们都很快乐，因为eve和percy，更因为彼此重新拥有。

那股本应该消失很久的酸涩感充斥他的鼻腔，eames忽然忘记了它们也曾在重新见到arthur，抱着eve，看到percy降生时出现，甚至是在他每一次无意地看到纽约的夜景时。

他转过头无言地看arthur的侧颜，却没想到arthur一直看着他，他们好像忽然掉了各个，在记忆中，也在这一刻。

arthur的鼻尖红红的眼眶也红红的，eames说不出他是因为寒冷还是和他一样的原因。

“这可真他妈冷。”arthur笑了，眼角是因为年月积累开始展现的细纹，可是他看上去就是eames记忆里的少年，小酒窝和翘起的嘴角。

“darling。”eames的喉头翻涌过一阵难以压抑的感情，他拉开自己蠢蠢的鲜橙色羽绒服展开他温暖的胸膛把arthur拥抱入怀。

arthur怎么会拒绝这个，这是他想要的，在一个真正的他难以忘怀的日子告诉eames这是他真正想要的。

“我简直——”eames寻找着措辞“我简直他妈的爱死你了。”

arthur在他怀里嗤笑出声。

“我也爱你。william eames先生。”

eames可没料到过这个，arthur嘴硬的不得了，能听到他真诚而不带喘息的告白几乎少之又少。他才想起来自己有多长说有多善于表达爱意，而它们有多少又是太过直白或是太过特意，那么多的表白似乎都无法比过今天的这一句，就在这夜景的见证下。

“我爱你，arthur。”

他低沉几乎是可被寒风吹去的声音，雪落地的声音，可是他在arthur的耳畔，arthur不会听不到。

arthur抓紧了他。

eames的嘴唇贴在他的耳后，散发着微热和美好味道的皮肤上，像是在许下一个诺言。

“eames。”

arthur抓紧了他，几乎是把自己贴上去的力道，eames知道这是什么意思。

可是他没有，他只是轻轻吻了一下那里。他从arthur的颈肩抬起头来，用他在黑夜中变得漆黑的眼睛看着arthur，深情而闪亮，灯火穿透他的瞳孔在arthur的眼里变成一种奇妙的色彩。

而arthur呢，他的巧克力色眼睛里充满了一点困惑和急切，那些大楼的光辉倒映在他的瞳孔里，是能让eames着迷一辈子的光芒。

eames轻吻他，吻他微微皱起来的眉头，吻他眼角轻微的细纹，吻他冷冰冰的鼻尖，吻他渐渐翘起来的嘴角，吻他缓慢显露出来的酒窝。

最后他才把arthur的嘴唇裹在他丰厚温暖的厚嘴唇里，arthur伸出舌尖舔他，被eames的舌头一下勾走了带进他的口腔里吮吸，arthur调皮地用舌头数他歪歪扭扭的牙齿，eames带着蛮横地刮过他的上颚。

在eames的手贴上他的屁股的时候arthur以咬他的嘴唇结束了这个亲吻。

“晚一点，love。”eames抓过arthur冻到指尖通红的手，亲吻他无名指上的戒指。

“你应该带围巾的。”arthur缩缩脖子，一片雪花飘进他的领口。

“我以为你把它扔了。”eames咧开嘴笑了，他扯下自己的手套塞进arthur手里，搓搓他带着暖意的手掌变得更热一点然后裹住arthur没什么温度的脖颈。“你瞧，我有更好的。有爱我多一点吗？”eames笑嘻嘻地问他。

arthur只是露出一个笑，懒洋洋地伸长了脖子让eames的手温暖他，然后把额头贴在他毛茸茸的脸上眼皮触在他的嘴唇上，eames轻抿他的睫毛也不在意。他太享受这个时刻了，没有eve和percy捣乱，而他们心意相通，一下子就回到了十年前的夜晚。

天空上炸开一个绚丽的烟花才把他们叫醒。

arthur推推eames“快，去叫eve和percy起来，他们会想看这个的。”

eames搂着他没有动，他的眼睛看着烟花，他可得好好看看这场烟花，他终于能放下心来欣赏它们。

“不，darling，我不想。”

arthur盯了他一会。

“他们会杀了你的。”arthur也安稳地欣赏起这场对于他来说总是有些过头的表演。

“我知道，反正还有明年，明年我们再一起看。”

eames笑着说，他也很确定arthur也在微笑。


	5. Mark

“他们睡了吗？我是说——真的睡着了。”

arthur终于把percy哄睡着，他从楼梯上走下来才发现eames换了一身正经到不行的衣服站在客厅里。考虑到几乎已经接近凌晨三点，而且这是eames，所以显得非常不合乎常规。他的丈夫穿着白衬衫和一条顺眼的深灰色西装裤，除了他脚上那双粉红色的兔子毛绒拖鞋以外，eames看上去极度像个正常人。

可是这他妈的是半夜啊。eames像个要去高级俱乐部里做些违法事的脱衣舞男。而且arthur能闻到一股诡异的花香味，他可不记得eames用这么娘炮的须后水。

没错，eames临睡前还修了胡子，梳了头发。arthur的危机意识让他停在两层台阶之上狐疑地打量eames。

“你是看见史前巨怪了吗？darling？还是percy又让你讲了三遍papa版本的国王与夜莺了？”eames柔情地朝arthur眨眨眼，把手上的红酒塞拔出来。

“不，等等。”arthur扣住楼梯扶手，目光集中在eames手上那瓶红酒上。“你刚刚是开了我他妈最贵的一瓶酒吗？”

arthur只要在eve和percy不在周围的情况之下就会说起脏话，而eames，通常说的是下流话。

“我想这是一个值得庆祝的夜晚。恩？”好在eames这会没放出什么让arthur扑上去咬他的大招，也可能arthur在担忧他的酒。

“庆祝什么？percy老实睡着了？看在老天的份上现在是凌晨三点。”

arthur翻了个白眼，但是他依旧去酒柜里拿出了一只红酒杯。

“庆祝，你——”eames停顿，专注地盯着arthur两耳发红。“庆祝，你和我又度过了新的一年。”eames小声地大笑，他可不想吵醒楼上那个浅睡眠到堪比年轻时的arthur的他们的小儿子，而且这将会是相当重要的一晚。

arthur只是沉默地转过身瞪了eames一眼，对于他熟练的调戏不予置评，eames这样说话也不是一天两天了，而他很清楚他想要什么。eames身上散发着浅淡的朗姆味道盖过了他诡异的须后水味，对于arthur来说这个无耻的alpha已经做得足够刻意。

eames给他倒上一杯酒眼巴巴地看着arthur摇晃着酒杯，arthur笑了一下，喝干了它。

“嘿！”

eames企图从arthur嘴里夺取一点昂贵红酒的醇香，而arthur用虎口猛击了一下他的喉咙，eames发出一个尴尬的音节。

“你在试图谋杀你的丈夫吗？”eames抚摸他的喉咙眼角泛红，看上去更可怜了。

arthur没说话，把酒杯放到一旁的矮桌上，他脸上有个惬意的暗藏深意的微笑，他抢过酒瓶把玩在手指间。

“我以为它可——贵了呢。”

eames担忧地瞧着arthur手上灵巧的动作，他早就想偷喝这瓶酒了，而今天是个非常不错的场合，享乐主义者坚信情趣和特别的气氛能让酒更好喝。

“没错。花掉了我大半个月的工资。”arthur挑了挑眉毛。“所以这是我的酒。”

“我付了这个月的水电费，而你也用了。”eames抱起了手臂。

“你试图修水管，还失败了。”arthur不以为然，仿佛这个月超额的水费本来就应该是eames付的。

“可我付了维修工工资和小费。”eames切换了一下身体重心，他让自己看上去生起了arthur的气。

“本来就是你企图玩些浴室情趣，eames，没人会把橡皮鸭子冲进下水道好吗。”arthur挑起了眉毛，手里依旧晃悠着那瓶酒好让酒液氧化地更快。

“噢，完美，我们非要在新年第一天吵架不是？”

eames扬起了头盯着天花板无奈地小声抱怨，他一如往常的穿衣风格也体现在这件白衬衫上，扣子只系到胸口，露出皮肤上的纹身和他毛茸茸的胸口。arthur能看见布料缠在他健壮的躯体上扭出的褶皱，他皱皱眉头却不是因为那褶子将会多难熨平。

“技术上来讲，这是我的房子所以我想干什么干什么。”

arthur说完在eames吃惊的注视下直接就着瓶口喝了一口酒，这行为一点都不像是成熟的arthur会做出的事。

他接近eames到一个很近的距离，eames才会意地放下了他伪装出来的戒备和气愤，他心满意足地从arthur的口腔里尝到了他期待已久的酒，苦涩还不够顺滑，短暂的氧化时间并没有挥发出红酒最好的香气。

他甚至觉得自己喝到的是一口黑巧克力热可可，因为arthur发情期过后稀薄的信息素就是这种味道。但是这一切都让eames觉得这瓶酒完全值得它的价格。

“所以这房子里的一切都是属于我的。”

arthur离开eames舔掉嘴唇上溢出的唾液，直视着eames的绿眼睛，猜他这个愚蠢的alpha丈夫这一次能不能听懂他在说什么。

“哦。噢。”eames沉浸在arthur给他的吻里发了一秒愣，然后他立马明白过来arthur在说什么。

“没错，所以，darling，”

eames揽过arthur的腰，arthur顺从地靠在他身上，两人的肢体互相贴紧。

“我也是你的。我以为我已经说过很多遍了。”

“只是为了提醒我自己。”

arthur在eames轻柔地吻上他耳后的腺体时轻轻叹息，他撇开点头为了让eames能吻到更多，酒瓶在他手里晃晃悠悠让人担忧它会全被浪费在地板上。

eames一心两用从arthur手里顺走了酒瓶，反手准确地把瓶子搁在他身后的矮桌上。他推搡arthur把他从沙发靠背上翻过去，arthur一惊险些摔在地上，他给了eames一个恶狠狠的眼色摆正身体。eames依然温柔地笑着，他踢掉自己愚蠢的拖鞋爬过沙发靠背跨骑在arthur身上，为了让他们的勃起碾压在一起。

arthur已经不在发情期最难熬过的那段时期，每当eames意识到arthur开始散发出那股微薄的甜腻气息，甚至连arthur自己都没感到热度时，eames都会不由分说地把arthur拽进他们的卧室里解决掉它。

但是eames的信息素依然让arthur无助地充满渴望。他清醒地看着eames缓慢地解开他为数不多系着的扣子，杂乱纹身的全貌在他眼前被一一展示出来。他记得墨迹如何在eames宽阔的身体上转折，记得衣物遮盖住看不到的地方的图案，他记得它们每一个的意义，就在他们做完爱之后，arthur的手无心地扫过某一个地方，eames就会低声地贴在他耳边解释。

每一段墨迹都是eames在他们失去的五年中的征途，他的过往，他的迷失。arthur看到它们却会觉得欣慰，就好像这些本应该让他眼花缭乱的花纹令他想起了eames说过的他们不在一起时的日子，就好像，arthur那时在他的身旁，作为一个影子看着这一切。这让他更加确定，他们今后都会在一起。

eames终于展示完他可以做脱衣舞男的潜质，他微笑着向着arthur压下来，arthur闭上眼睛感受那片温润丰厚的嘴唇贴紧他的嘴巴。

这个吻异常缓慢，温柔，像是eames依旧不确定arthur是不是愿意这样做，于是arthur把自己的舌头挤进eames的口腔，掠过eames歪歪扭扭的牙齿，从喉咙里发出一阵戏谑的低笑。

eames没有被惹怒，他一反常态地缓慢和arthur交缠，舌与舌的追逐，唾液的交换，牙齿偶尔的磕碰。他的双手从arthur穿着的他的T恤下摆滑进去，他感受这具熟悉的躯体的温度，皮肤的光滑还有他粗糙的指尖滑过后arthur诚实的颤抖。

arthur此时已经急不可耐地扯起了eames的衬衣领子，作为熨衣服的那个人他真的一点也不心疼他的力道会留下多少会让他恼怒的褶子。eames一只手按在arthur胸口，他砰砰的心跳向着eames自己的心脏袭来。

“我想慢一点，darling。”

eames贴在arthur左耳后的腺体上低声咕哝，他以前这样做总是为了说些调戏arthur的下流话，但是这一次显然并不是为此。

“我得记住这个特别的一次。”他深情地说。

arthur无奈地叹息，但是他把手滑下来伸进eames的衬衫里，拉着他的身躯好让他们贴近。

“好吧。”

他干巴巴地说，尽管语气里全是不乐意，但是他也喜欢让eames对他为所欲为。

eames于是又开始用他的手指研究起arthur的皮肤，每一寸，每一处肌肉迷人的连接，他的骨骼，他从肋骨到胯骨中间总是让他沉迷不已滑过的醉人转折。arthur能做的只有颤栗，任凭eames把他身体里最后一点发情期的热度压榨出来，他的双颊火热大概泛上了粉，他贴着eames的耳朵小声地诚实呻吟，他确保eames会记录下每一个细节。

尽管他们都硬的发疼，但是理智都在他们的脑子里，这是一个最好的时机。eames不想在他们糊里糊涂地滚成一团的时候标记arthur，arthur也许不会说什么，但是eames会因为这事后悔一辈子。

eames终于拉下了arthur的裤子摸上他翘起的阴茎，arthur扭动身体好让自己更快地暴露在他的注视之下。eames退开一点撑起身体，他暗绿色的眼眸被炉火照得发亮，他的嘴唇间有个不能再更加温暖的微笑。arthur静静地躺着喘息着，他红成一片的炙热皮肤和情欲烧着他但是他却一点也不想把eames扑倒。

他们都没有说话，安静的沉默惬意又慵懒，他们不需要一场急迫的性爱，而是缓慢和柔和。

eames握住他的阴茎，arthur压抑下他想要大声哼出的呻吟咬紧了嘴唇，但仅仅是一下而已，当他习惯了eames带来的情欲之后，他又开始发出只有他们两个人能听见的细小哼声。

arthur的前液已经打湿了eames的手心，他放开他的老二撩过他紧绷的囊袋，手指在会阴处的柔软皮肤上打了几个暧昧的圆弧，然后小心地深入了一根指节。他看着arthur因为干涩的进入皱了皱眉头，虽然疼痛但是他们都知道很快这些疼痛就会被快感掩盖过去。

eames从没如此耐心过。

不在发情期他们可以用润滑剂，而发情期的arthur只需要草率的前戏就能接纳eames粗暴的进入。eames思忖他可以在哪藏一管润滑剂，又在想如果eve把它翻出来了他该怎么解释。不过在他解释之前arthur可能会先杀了他。

他因此笑了，虽然在这个时候分神不是个好时机，arthur喘息着古怪地看了他一眼但是什么也没说。他的手指只进入了一根，缓慢地进出，时而勾起指节撩拨过arthur那束敏感的神经束。arthur吞下差点叫出来的啜泣，他棕色的眼睛那么温暖和甜蜜，湿润地回望eames，像是一只可怜巴巴的小鹿。

发情期的末尾帮了他们一把，eames很快感受到他的手指被arthur分泌出的液体打湿，他挤进第二根手指，贴过去亲吻arthur的额头和眼睫，停留在他的嘴唇上帮他压掉那些他可能压抑不住的呻吟。

arthur在接吻间隙伸手解开了eames的裤扣，他的勃起火热地打在他手上，arthur毫不畏惧地握住了他熟练地抚慰起eames。eames压着他的力道加重了，徒劳地用鼻子呼吸，鼻息沉重又火热，带着熟悉的朗姆酒味全部扫在arthur脸上。那味道始终让他沉醉，他不知道在eames标记他过后，这股酒精味加进他的信息素会变成什么样。

他的身体已经轻易地容纳下eames的三根手指，他食髓知味地摆动着身体跟上eames进出的节奏，这通常意味着他已经准备好了。eames永远知道arthur什么时候需要他，他抽出手指，在arthur嘴巴上压过最后一个亲吻，伸手去抓茶几下面乱糟糟摆成一团的书籍准确地找到了那本如何做个好爸爸。

“真的？现在？”

arthur借着火光看清了那本书，他发出讥笑，声音干涸嘶哑。他看着eames一言不发地从书里拿出一个安全套，他才大吃一惊。

“我不敢相信你用安全套当书签。要是——”arthur有点愤怒地发出质问，但是很快被eames的一个吻打断了。

“我很确定这个家里只有我会读这本书。”eames用牙齿扯开安全套的包装，给自己带上。arthur看着他做完了整套动作，才有点羞怯地说话。就鉴于这是个特别的日子，他想他可以做些什么。

“你知道，我可以——”

“不，darling。药对你的身体不好。”

eames会意地接上，他看着arthur的目光永远深情和温柔。arthur的胸腔里因此烧起一把火呼出欲出，就和他每一次鼓起勇气想要说出那句他总是说不出的告白时一样，而他已经做过了，跨过第一次之后的事情如此简单，而他不介意再说上个无数次。

“william，我——”

arthur想要再次说出那句我爱你。

“papa？”

他们十岁小女儿的柔软声音让他们都吓了一跳，eames从沙发上滚了下去，arthur迅速扯了一张毯子盖住自己。

“yes，honey？”

eames清了清喉咙，抓过另一张毯子围住自己，他确保自己一丝不露才站了起来。eve正揉着眼睛站在楼梯上，她沉浸在可爱的困倦中。

“你怎么还没睡？”

“噢，我在读书呢。你做噩梦了？”

eames随手展示了一下他的如何做个好爸爸一书，挤出一个尴尬的笑容。

“没有。”eve打了个哈欠。“只是想到，我还没有和你说过。”

“说什么，love？”eames瞥了一眼arthur，arthur屏息假装自己不存在。

“我爱你。”

eve露出一个甜美的笑容，而eames震惊了。eve多像arthur啊，就连他们处理感情的方式都是一样的，但是eve还是个小姑娘，她的所做所为都标示了他对eames的爱。这是另外一个五年，但是微不足道。

“哦，sweetie，papa也爱你。”

arthur几乎能看到eames眼里的泪水了，而他感同身受。

“快点去睡好吗？你可以睡个懒觉，还有甜点在等着你呢。”

eames擦擦眼睛，看着eve小小的身影消失在楼梯尽头，他听着eve关上房间的门才敢看向arthur。

arthur老实地躺在沙发上，团在eames买的让人无语的花哨毛毯之中，露着一个幸福满足的微笑，还有他一对的小酒窝，永远让eames牵挂。

“我猜你成功收买我们了，恩？每个人都爱你了，你满意吗？”

arthur终于能吐出完整的一句话，尽管他有多讨厌被别人打断，但是在家里这就变成隐秘的了解。

“满意。”

eames把arthur从沙发上捞起来，他笑着吻了一下arthur的耳后。

“不过你等会再说一次我会觉得更完美。”

“我看我们最好还是去卧室吧。”

arthur推开eames，羞怒地白了他一眼，起码他们有一把门锁来防止他们的小恶魔们的打扰。

“简直不能更同意了，darling。”

eames跟着arthur走上楼梯，他们安安静静地踏上每一节楼梯，没发出一点木头的挤压声，穿过昏暗的走廊，裹着缠成一团的毯子完整地走进卧室。

arthur在走进卧室之后迅速地丢掉了毯子，他背对着eames脱掉了T恤，裤子松垮地直接从他胯上滑下去。

eames痴迷地看着被月光打亮的他的arthur的身体边缘线，他突起的身体线条，肩膀锋利但是肩头圆润。他知道他处在阴影里的肩胛骨也是硬朗的，还有他突出的脊椎线条延伸下去，他挺翘圆润的臀部。

arthur对于他总是个矛盾体，他的柔情和愤怒总会同时显现，他的坚硬和圆润也同时存在。他们都长大了，早就接受了这些东西会同时存在在同一个个体里，但是arthur的矛盾依旧令他着迷。

eames看着arthur躺进属于eames的柔软的鸭绒枕里他才背过身去锁上了门，他确保门闩紧紧地扣到头才丢下自己身上的毯子，此时的他才是急不可耐地脱掉了衬衫拽掉裤子。arthur总是能迅速地消磨掉他随着岁月筑起来的耐心，而他轻易屈服于此。

当他们的身体终于赤裸地贴在一切，arthur热的发烫，但是eames也是，谁都不能缓解这种热度。eames撞进arthur的身体，arthur咬住了手背但是依旧发出一声闷哼。

“arthur。”

eames俯下身吻他的omega，他的丈夫，他的挚爱。arthur温顺地接受他的舔舐，抱紧他的身体，大腿紧紧地缠住eames的身躯把他锁在他的身体里。

这种感觉不同于他们之前的每一次性爱。他们有时能把对方生吞活剥，有时是eames把arthur操到神志不清，有时是arthur骑着eames让他胡言乱语。此时此刻，爱意几乎达到顶峰，完全的奉献和全部的接受，让人感到危险，站在纽约最高的世贸大楼顶端但是他们都心甘情愿地跳下去，就算粉身碎骨，但是在令人兴奋的失重感中他们紧抱对方。

eames不能再遵守他的承诺，慢一点，arthur咬着他的肩膀发出的压抑呻吟令他发疯，他的嘴一直贴在arthur的腺体上，而arthur只想让他贴的更近。他们都想要同一个东西，eames的顶弄熟练又狂躁，为了能更快地让arthur缴械投降，也为了他自己的欲望。

“eames，eames。”

arthur推着他，眼睛紧闭，慌乱地就像他们第一次做爱。

“我不行。”

他的嗓音在eames最后一次顶弄时变了调，高亢地几乎能惊醒他们隔壁的邻居，arthur咬紧了牙齿挣扎着推开了eames，eames退出来，让arthur找到他能更好地压住他的喊叫的方法。arthur翻了个身，把整个脸都埋进eames的枕头里，那个枕头上满是eames的气息。

“快点操我，继续。”

arthur踹踹eames，eames低低地笑了，粗粝的声音滚过喉头让arthur颤栗地更加厉害。他再一次顶进arthur的身体，那处柔软，潮湿又火热的渴望。借着这个体位他每一次都顶到arthur的前列腺，arthur颤抖，咬着eames的枕头唾液打湿了一片，他依旧难以自控地发出难耐的呻吟，他随着eames退开时向前在床单上摩擦着自己的阴茎，在eames撞进来的时候向后推好让他进入的又深又完满。

尽管eames的动作粗暴，但是他低声在arthur耳边叫着他的名字，吻着他的脖颈，舔掉他后背上流下来的汗水。他必须在他的身上留下属于他自己的证明，他吻那双肩胛骨之间凹陷下去的脊椎线条，烙上完美的灼红吻痕。

arthur在枕头里叫了eames的名字，他知道他快到了，eames为这个忍耐了太久，他伸手去握住arthur的勃起，arthur挣了一下扭过头回望他的alpha，眼神里满是渴望。eames最后一次撞进这具属于他的身体，他贴紧arthur的后背，然后，他终于咬上了arthur耳后的腺体。

arthur止不住地颤抖，隔着乳胶套子他也能感受到eames到达了高潮，他也同时射在eames拳头里。而这种快感很快被他耳后的刺痛感取代，血腥味和涌出的更浓重的他的信息素的味道，eames牙齿的锋利和他紧紧咬住的力量，这却让他感到喜悦和满足。

arthur终于被他标记了，eames等待过高潮后的空白感才想到这件事。爱意像海浪一样拍打着他，徐徐而来但是永不退去，一阵阵让他狂喜。他舔掉arthur脖子上的血液，有一滴顺着他的omega的脖子滴在鸭绒枕上，eames怕是永远都不会洗这个枕头了，他会把它藏起来，当做一个会被arthur骂他变态的证明。

他一遍遍地用手指抚摸过arthur的脊椎，平复他的喘息。他轻吻他的肩头，他鲜红的伤疤，和他的脸颊。arthur这才缓过劲来，他瞥着eames，手指依然紧紧抓着枕头的面料，丝绸制品的柔滑就和eames嘴唇的触感差不多。

“我爱你。”

arthur疲惫地小声嘟囔，他露出一个可爱的笑容，eames紧抱他不能再奢求更多。他们现在属于对方了，而且他们相爱，这就是eames想要的一切。

“我也爱你，darling。”

他温柔地笑着，从arthur身体里退出来，手脚发软地从床上爬起来，扯掉套子再去卫生间拿了毛巾给arthur擦掉他身上的汗水和液体。

然后他们终于躺进被子里，arthur的身体很快就冷了下来，他紧贴着eames靠着他温度更高的身体取暖，脑袋懒洋洋地靠在eames颈窝里，他半个身子都压在eames身上，eames能说这就是幸福的重量。

“darling。”

“什么？”

arthur昏昏欲睡，但是他依旧能回应eames。

“告诉我，你喜欢百利甜吗？”

“喜欢。”arthur诚实的回答令eames吃了一惊。他总记得arthur不爱吃甜食，不喜欢太多香料的晚餐，不喜欢在咖啡里加糖。

“那太好了。我也喜欢。”他没问为什么，因为此时这个问题可有可无。

“而你现在闻起来就是这个味道。”

arthur无力地捶打了eames一下，eames疲乏地笑了。

“睡吧，darling。我爱你。”eames亲亲他打着卷的黑发。

arthur咕哝了一声沉入睡眠，但eames觉得他在说我也爱你。


	6. Ages

“我们已经不再年轻了。”

arthur压在eames身上，他们两个全裸着倒在沙发上气喘吁吁的，四肢交缠，arthur在他脖颈间发出一声哀鸣。

“别这么说，darling。起码你还很柔软。”

eames坏心眼地掐他侧腰的软肉，另一只手轻柔按他后腰上酸痛的肌肉。

这是一个少见的安静的不得了的暑假，eve和percy都选择了去夏令营过一个eames宣称有意义的暑假，快要进入叛逆期的eve对着她的papa投过一个我懂了的眼神，而percy在家门口哭的像个姑娘，arthur不得不把亲自把他送到夏令营教官的手里。

终于整个房子都是属于他们的了，arthur专属于eames。eames如饥似渴地直接把刚进门的arthur压在大门上用堪称猛烈的速度把他带上高潮，完成了他从结婚之后就一直积压在心口的夙愿。

然后他把arthur剥光，又或者是arthur自己脱光了，他们在料理台上又做了一次，不得不说的是他家厨房的小窗户对着邻居家的房子，arthur紧得令人发指，他咬着eames的肩头以至于不发出过于高亢的呻吟，而这带来完全相反的作用，eames更用力地把自己挤进他身体的深处。

在这之后他们就虚脱一样的倒在沙发上了。

“你是在变相说我胖了吗？”

arthur连一根手指都不想动，完全地放任eames捏他腰上因为可口的饭菜和幸福家庭生活带来的脂肪，他把自己整个脸埋在沙发靠枕里，卷卷的黑色发尾若有若无地撩刮着eames的脸颊，弄得他心里也痒痒的。

“如果我说你还跟十五年前一样苗条可以得到什么奖赏吗？”

eames侧过脸去吻他耳朵后面带着陈旧咬痕的皮肤，然后贴在那笑着说话。

“也许……”arthur抬了一下肩膀把eames挤开。

“一次沙发性爱？”eames充满期待。

“不，不是那个。”arthur长啸，他经受不起eames充满兽欲的再一次折腾。“何况我们已经做过了。”

eames才想起他们这个暑假的主题是在这房子里没做过的地方做个遍，甚至包括了eames说出来就可能会被arthur掐死的那两个地方，但是他静悄悄地记在了他心灵小本本上。

“什么？我们做过？”eames有点吃惊，这么美妙的事情发生了他怎么可能会不记得？

“两次，eames，不敢相信。”arthur缩下去一点泄愤地咬eames的肩头。

“aw，我的错，darling，跟我说说。”eames当然记得，但他总会玩几次这无害又充满情趣的小把戏，高潮后的arthur那么老实，轻易地就被eames套话。

“一次是差点被eve发现了。还有一次，那根本不算。”arthur咬了他两下，不轻不重就像个调情。

“因为你射在我嘴里就不算了？”eames大声的极为夸张的说了出来。

arthur终于动手拧了一下他髋骨上的皮肉，eames依然吃吃地笑了。

“说真的。love。”eames把嘴巴贴在arthur温热的耳廓上磨挲他的细小绒毛，“我们应该每天运动一下，我不是说这种，我的意思是健康的那种。”

“只要是你做饭，我觉得我们不可能瘦下来。”arthur平心而论。

“哦，我应该把这个当作一个赞赏吗？”eames震颤。“不，我希望规律健康的身体运动能让我们一天五次。”

arthur简直要窒息了，他干脆地不理会eames的痴心妄想，发出一个疲惫的咕哝声转过头窝在eames颈窝里。

“你要睡了吗？darling？”eames轻声细语地问他，偏过头亲吻arthur有点抬头纹印子的光洁额头，他平整安详的眉间，他随着呼吸颤动的睫毛。

“是的。”arthur在他温情的吻里滑向惬意的睡眠，“就一小会儿。”他承诺，并且让eames听上去无比期待之后会发生的事情。

“好梦，love。”eames扯过一张搭在沙发背上的薄毯子把他们两个盖起来。

他们毕竟都不再是17岁和20岁的年轻人了，紧跟在arthur睡着之后eames也闭上了眼睛。

 

arthur眨眨眼，巧克力色的眼睛依旧满是朦胧的睡意。eames的身体和他的身体都暖极了，是那种睡眠中惬意的温度，手和脚都是热的，胸口更是因为贴近而炙热。

eames的手环着他一只在他肩膀上一只在他腰后面，arthur就像一只大型玩偶那样几乎都在eames身上，他们不得不这样缩在对于两个成年男子略显拥挤的沙发上，倒是让arthur想起那些在寝室里疯狂的夜晚。

arthur的床主要用来看书和睡觉，eames的床用来完成一发不错的手活，arthur总会坚持回到他自己的床上睡觉，到第二天他才会发现eames也挤过去和他一起睡了。

那时他经常比eames起得早，总能看见年轻的eames暗金色的短发乱七八糟地支棱着，光滑的脸颊上是arthur的卷发印子，红润的嘴巴微微张开让人充满了亲吻的欲望，他看上去那么漂亮，那么纯真那么无知，完全不是他醒过来时自大混蛋的alpha样子。

但是在这之后，在papa eames出现在这个家里之后，arthur几乎很难再看到这样的eames，他永久地留在他的回忆里。

而现在，这个实在是太难得了。arthur醒了而eames还睡着，就连arthur挪动着自己研究式地趴在eames宽阔壮实的胸膛上他都没有醒过来。

eames依然是那么漂亮，但是这种漂亮是一种成年男人的漂亮，他不再是那个光洁的青年，而是成熟的可靠丈夫。

eames这一年是三十五岁，他最近修了修胡子看上去更年轻了一点，他的嘴巴和arthur记忆里没有一点变化，高耸的鼻梁上有些轻微的斑点，是因为夏日的阳光晒出来的一点色斑。eve拥有和他几乎一模一样的鼻子，就连她的小雀斑都让他们的鼻子更加相似了。percy也有的eames式的长长的金色睫毛，这一点总是让eve有点嫉妒，也许再长大一点的eve甚至会想去漂染个头发什么的。

看啊，这是eames，是arthur年轻时真正的初恋，是他曾挂念的坏小子，现在是他的丈夫是他挚爱的人。arthur摸摸eames下巴上有点扎手的胡茬，又有点懊恼那个漂亮的更像古希腊白色大理石雕塑的年轻人怎么会变成了一只毛茸茸的熊。

就算是这样eames也没有醒。arthur摸了摸自己耳朵后面的伤疤，那是他属于eames的证明，可这并非代表是谁占有了谁，而是arthur的允许，和eames的想要。

arthur也把鼻子贴在eames的左边脖颈耳朵下面一点的位置，alpha的这里并不会有明显的腺体，他一直好奇alpha是从哪散发出那些惹人嫌的信息素的，他鼻尖贴在那里深深的吸了一下却只闻到eames轻微的汗味和洗衣粉的味道。

这一下倒是把eames弄醒了，他发出一个舒适懒散的喉音，绿色的和记忆中如出一辙的眼睛微微睁开和抬起头来的arthur四目相对。

“下午好，darling。”

arthur不说话也不笑，脸上没有什么表情，他就是看着那个眸子，深陷在里面，让eames使劲拥抱他一下，把他困在他怀里更深的位置。

“你刚才在找什么吗？”

eames问。

“什么也没有。”arthur的视线落在他红润的嘴唇上。

“或许，是这个？”

eames，总能把信息素收放自如的eames开始缓慢地放出自己的一点信息素，那种他的朗姆味和arthur的甜巧克力混合在一起，闻上去有一点像咖啡力娇酒，又有点像巧克力口味的百利甜。总之哪一种都让arthur迷醉，尤其是当他自己发情的时候也会散发出这个独特的气味的时候。

“嗯哼。”

arthur耷拉下眼眉，慵懒又满意，他凑上去亲eames的嘴唇，eames压过他把这变成一个深吻。

“哦我真爱你，darling。”eames无数次的表白。

“so where do we go now？”他狡黠地笑了，贴在arthur耳朵旁边罪恶地低声说话。

arthur的脸青一阵红一阵。

“你可真是个变态。”他最终倒吸一口气，把双手圈上eames壮实的脖颈。

“如果你不能把我抱到那去就别想了。”

“永远都别小看你年轻，强壮，一天五次的丈夫，darling。”


	7. Perfect Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 半roleplay  
> BGM：perfect by Ed Sheeran

“还是很难想象你愿意参加返校舞会，darling。”

eames穿上他最正经的一套西装，对着镜子不熟练地系领带。自从成为家庭主夫之后，他就很少有机会穿的这么正式，而且一般情况下arthur喜欢掌控他的领带。

“少废话，eames，你别迟到了。”

他的丈夫凶恶地在电话里威胁他。

“收到，长官。”

eames咧出一个笑容，尽管arthur接收不到而且他已经挂掉了电话。

派已经烤好正在冷却，炉子都关上了，eve在甜点店打工，percy有个科学兴趣小组。一切都很完美，eames关掉灯，只留下门廊一盏，吹着口哨出门去参加属于他们的返校舞会。

他永远记得他们是怎么分开的，那张小纸片轻飘飘却在他心头留下了怎样的重量。萦绕在他心头的还有他已经考虑好了如何邀请arthur去参加Sadie Hawkins舞会，理论上是女生来邀请，但是他跟arthur没有一个人是女生，

而且自从arthur承认他们的恋爱关系之后，eames不再介意当那个主动的人。

只不过这一切都没发生，他们甚至都没撑到毕业舞会，eames能当上舞会国王那天，所以他没机会体验完整自己的高中生活，也许返校舞会在某种意义上能够完成这个夙愿。

arthur反而是迟到的那个，但是eames能理解他为什么迟到。arthur可能花了一个小时在纠结是不是要弄乱他的头发，在涂上发胶再洗掉它这个过程中循环往复。

值得高兴的是arthur的最终决定让eames想起他会在高中每一场舞会上出现的模样。

他的头发看上去乱糟糟的，但是每一个小卷都梳理整齐又柔软地搭在他纤长的脖颈上，他穿着颜色低调的西装两件套，里面甚至是可能穿在别人身上完全不合适，但arthur穿起来就完美又合身的格子毛线衣套白衬衫。只有eames知道那身西装和他脚上的皮鞋有多贵。

arthur朝着eames露出一个有点得意的笑容，带着酒窝，眼神明亮的那种。

eames恍惚了一下，arthur没了他不离身的小马甲和领带，让他差点以为站在他面前的这个arthur，不是他们孩子的父亲也不是他的丈夫，而是那个他记忆中单纯又凌厉的少年。

arthur走近了，他们好笑地像第一次见面那样都上下打量起对方。

eames反而是他们之中那个穿了一身黑色三件套，脖子上系着祖母绿领带，头发用发胶抹的光亮的人。

“hello，mate。我是william eames。”

eames拽住arthur的手，温热的掌心裹住arthur冰凉的指尖。

“eames。你少写了一个s。”

arthur轻巧地把手抽回来，戳eames胸口的名牌，懒懒地微笑。

“yeah，我是英国人。我们对拼写有着不同的见解。”

eames的微笑太大了，他思考arthur还记不记得这些无聊的对话。

“我可不记得你的拼写有这么差，连自己的姓都写不对。”arthur看上去懒得和他玩文字游戏。

“西装不错。花了多少钱？mr·eames？”他的眼睛眯得又细又长，这是一个充满了陷阱的问题。

“一张画而已。”eames无辜地眨眨眼，arthur放过了他。

“倒是你，我记得这是个舞会对吧？虽然我们不是主角，但是你是不是应该至少系个领带什么的？要是你不会系，“

他忍不住咯咯笑起来。“kid，那种有吸铁石的领带应该很适合你。”

arthur恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，那表情和他年轻时如出一辙而且越发凶恶。

“别误会我了，darling，你看上去可爱极了而我也很喜欢，不过你可能和这里面那群孩子没什么两样。”eames指指已经放起音乐的体育馆。

arthur无奈地翻了个白眼，他把手伸到eames跟前，指节苍白手指细长，eames想舔舔它们。

“我不是你的bro，mate，fellow。我叫arthur，行吗？”

eames还想亲亲他的小酒窝。

“你说了算，darling。”他大笑着握住了arthur的手顺势把他拉进怀里。

“说实话，我觉得如果我亲了你，可能会被警察抓起来。”eames贴着arthur泛起红了的耳尖低声说话。

“老天，eames。我看上去根本没那么年轻。”arthur咬了一口他的脖子。

“而你也没那么老。恩？papa？”

eames倒抽了一口凉气，不可否认他某些可耻的欲望忽然被唤醒了。

“操，谁叫你这么可爱。你是不是吃可爱长大的？”eames吻了一下他全红的耳廓，感叹这么多年arthur唯一诚实的只有身体。

“噢，dom，快看，他们是多可爱的一对。”

arthur立马弹开，幸好他的脸还没那么红。他转过身看着他盛装打扮的表姐一家。

“mal。”

“my lady！你看上去美极了。”eames热情地走上去拉过mal的手进行一个庄重的吻手礼，他每次这么做，mal都会咯咯直乐。

cobb站在mal旁边古怪地皱起了眉毛。

“这场景让我想起了我们第一次见面，eames。只不过那会脸臭成dom那样的是你。”mal说。

“那是个噩梦。”arthur评价，他和cobb打了个招呼。

“mal，你也是这个学校毕业的吗？还有cobb？”eames好奇。

“不，只有mal。”cobb指指自己的名牌，上面写着mils夫人，eames和cobb笑了出来。

“哇哦，我都不知道，你怎么都不告诉我？”eames有点吃惊地看向arthur。

“有什么意义？不然你以为我怎么能到这来上学的？”

arthur狐疑地回看eames。

“我们是不是应该进去了？我想再晚点我们就可以直接跳慢舞了，亲爱的家人们。”mal牵着cobb先一步走进了体育馆。

“shall we？”eames朝arthur伸出一只手，笑的开心极了，露出他歪歪扭扭的牙齿。

“我觉得你应该学学cobb。”arthur握住他的手，他有时候的话总是没头没脑，但是eames越来越能明白他在说什么，读arthur的心这件事刻入他骨血。

“换名牌的不应该是你吗？另一个eames先生？”

“在你自己的想象里吧。”

他们斗着嘴一同步入会场，眼睛都在门廊处的昏暗中闪闪发亮，就像两个年轻的相互爱慕的舞伴。

 

会场是以红黄色为主色调装饰的秋季主题，亮晶晶的落叶形状的吊饰挂满了整个屋顶，暖黄色的灯光甜蜜又温馨。年轻的学生们三三两两绕成一团嬉笑，年长的人们脱去了他们在社会上会才披上的外皮，看上去甚至更像他们学生时代的模样。

arthur能看到几个熟悉的同年级面孔，但是大部分都要靠着名牌上的名字才想起出他们的名字。年轻的他从来就不在意孤单，所以他并没有太多朋友。而eames显然是完全不一样，他几乎不用名牌就叫出每一个人的名字，而且和他们一一重复那个arthur不愿意学的通用手势。

arthur趁着eames不注意溜到餐桌旁观看这个场景，就像他十多年前做的那样，作为一个旁观者。

运动员有几个成了明星球员，校报的记者真的成为了记者，啦啦队员依然婊气十足。mal和cobb在舞池里贴着跳舞，nash看上去已经嗑嗨了，研究员yusuf正在和化学社的学生大谈特谈，wilson的秃顶更厉害了，watson小姐据说去了欧洲。

似乎每个人都追到了自己的梦，而他也找到了自己的归宿，那个归宿现在正脸红脖子粗地站在一圈过去的朋友中间大笑。

“hi，mr·callahan。”ariadne总是适时地出现在那里。

“ari，好久不见？”arthur对着他的老朋友微笑。

“拜托，boss，我们明明今天上午才见过面。”ariadne皱皱鼻子，看上去不满arthur如此见外。ariadne在arthur公司从实习生一直成为今天的全职摄影师，这里面没有一点arthur的帮助。因为他们都是碰巧发现对方的存在。

“依然像个boss，和你巡视公司的样子没两样。”ari拿了块小蛋糕塞进嘴巴，看上去不太好吃。

“我有吗？”arthur抬高眉毛。

“没有。我在开玩笑。”

“ha-ha-”他愉悦地附和这个不好笑的笑话。ari又拿了个饼干。

“你更像头巡视领地的头狼。看看你的母狼都在和谁社交。”arthur终于大笑。

“你懂我的意思吧。我是在说eames。”ari嘴巴里塞满了甜点。

“这才是个好笑的笑话。”

“你们在笑什么呢？”eames朝他们走过来。

“哦你好啊，ari。”他莫名其妙地散发出红茶味。

“拜托！eames！你是想和我打一架吗？你也要照顾一下arthur啊！”ari愤怒地朝着eames大吼。

“相信我，pet，arthur根本不介意这个味道。”eames伸手去拿一个蛋糕。

“你不会想吃那个的。”ari补了一句。

“我永远信任你的舌头。”eames手缩了回去。

现在arthur才开始皱眉头，eames和ariadne的合拍永远令他疑惑。

“我的甜品店下周开业，你们得来参加我的派对。”ari说“就看在eames对着我释放威胁性信息素的份上。”

“那才不是他用来威胁人的味道。”arthur悠悠地说，eames点点头。

“我的darling永远懂我。”他把脚撤开好让arthur踩不到他。

“我受够了。我永远不想夹在你们两个中间。”ari立马走开“我会把时间和地点发邮件给你们，恩？水果硬糖们。”

不知为何ari的这句话让他们俩都脊背发凉。

“潘趣酒？真可爱。”eames捞了一杯粉色的无酒精果汁。

“这是一个高中舞会，他们当然不能弄有酒精的饮料。”

“所以我准备了这个。”eames从西装内袋里掏出一个银色的便携酒壶，arthur抬高了眉毛。“总不能逼我去抢青少年的秘密特供。这就是成年人的乐趣了，你可以无时无刻喝酒抽烟，而且不会有人向警察告密。”

“我记得，”arthur的眉毛抬地更高了“你更享受有人告诉你这些事不能干。”

“对，darling，而现在这个特权全归你了。”eames朝着他眨了眨一只眼睛，虽然看上去更像他挤了挤丰润的脸颊。

“我才不想要。”arthur皱起眉，他把杯子也靠过去“给我也倒点。”

eames喉头滚过一个低沉的笑声，他给arthur倒上满满一杯威士忌。

 

这就是为什么当eames掏出eve的小发夹撬起天台的锁的时候，arthur也没说什么。尽管他只有颧骨上有点潮红，但是他的耳朵全红了，走路也只走他坚持着的直线。eames的秘密酒液被arthur喝掉了至少四分之三。

“你！小偷！”arthur在他身后提高了音量，eames的手抖了一下，他好久不做这个了。

“darling。你就非得把全校的人都喊过来看我撬门你才高兴吗？”

这下竟然轮到eames咬牙切齿。虽然他也很喜欢arthur醉起来的样子，他身体软绵绵的舌头都捋不直，走路全靠eames的样子实在是可爱极了，甚至让他更像那个年轻的arthur。这在家里根本不可能见到。

但是eames的舞会清单很长，就因为arthur开始抬高音量说话，他不得不把在舞池里共舞这一条划掉。又有百分之八十的可能性，清醒的arthur根本不会让他做这件事。

“你就是个小偷，我说错了吗？”arthur不依不饶。

“对对对，没错，我是偷了你心的小偷。”eames终于撬开了锁，他回过头去揽arthur，并且怀疑自己为什么还在坚持这张清单。

arthur毫无预兆地贴过去亲他，带着热燥燥酒气的呼吸从他嘴巴里直接呼进eames嘴里。他能尝到他舌头上威士忌的苦涩，这让arthur的口腔竟然惊人地甘甜。

eames一下子抓住他，把他按在门上，舌头凶猛地掠过arthur炙热的上膛，抢夺他为数不多的氧气。而不清醒的arthur所做的事是把他的舌头也挤进eames的嘴巴，他的舌头似乎比eames灵巧纤细多了，舌尖像是能算出eames有几颗歪歪扭扭的牙齿那样扫过他的下牙，再来是牙龈，然后碾压湿润eames丰厚的下嘴唇。

eames差一点就被逼出了自己真正的alpha信息素，他离开了arthur。

“不能在这，darling。等你清醒了之后会杀了我的。”

eames大笑，arthur不满意地舔舔下嘴唇上溢出来的唾液。也许这就是他喝醉的目的，arthur想要他的命。

“来吧，我扶着你。”

这是他清单上的一条，带arthur再看一次他们定情的地方。

eames能知道的是，在那个有arthur所爱的纽约夜景和太多的烟火表演之后，他才真正的把他当做一个交往的对象。而他们现在都结婚了，他们是比男朋友更多的伴侣。eames却依然想看看这个地方。

arthur显然能自己走，他把eames的手臂甩开，白了他一眼，所有行为都相当不成熟，又完全符合他的外貌特点。然后他按照自己歪歪扭扭的步伐向天台围栏那里走去。eames早一步抓住他，把他固定在自己怀里，arthur的背靠着他的胸膛，就像他们第一次站在这里的样子。

风景截然不同。

初秋下午的阳光很温暖，天是高远又晴朗的蓝，还有几丝柔和的白云。树木的颜色是丰饶亮丽的金色和变色稍晚的深绿，它们依然郁郁葱葱的样子遮盖了一部分纽约的远景。但是这并不重要，即使是eames也能轻易地描绘出它缺失掉的轮廓。

他们都静下来看这个和回忆里完全不同的景色，听着体育馆里依稀的音乐和人声，听着微风刮过远处树林发出的窸窣，听到紧贴的身躯里面发出的柔和有规律的呼吸。

eames的左手放松，滑下去摸索到arthur的手。他抚摸他暖和的手背，指尖在他们共有的金色戒指上滑过，再将五指分开嵌进arthur的指缝。

arthur挣脱了，他总是挣脱，但是eames知道他下一步会做些什么。arthur扭转手腕好让他们真正地十指相扣，掌心的温度能够互相传达。

这就像是回忆里的样子，但又完全不同。他们不同岁月里的身影如今真正重合，他们都有的共同的回忆和崭新的拥有对方的未来。就像arthur抽屉里的速写本和eve的贺卡。这也是eames思念的过去和追逐的目标。

“所以说。”

arthur的声音清醒，低沉又有些沙哑，eames思忖是不是因为他和他一样也红了眼眶。“学校的那个传说到底是什么？”

eames低笑“你到现在都不知道？难以置信。”

“如果你还记得，”arthur清清嗓子，让自己听上去不再那么投入感情。“我在这也就比你多呆了几个月。”

这让eames想起来，他们算是平分了在这学校里应该停留的时间。

他曾经觉得他们就像两条相交的直线，那个交点就只是他们陷入爱河的几个月。然后他们本应该走向完全不同的人生。而路上还有别的停靠站，别的火车，eve可能就是乘务员，她告诉arthur在错误的站台下车，所以他又见到了eames。然后又有了percy，也许小男孩就是酒店的前台，故意成心地让他们不得不分享同一个酒店房间。eames总是被自己的想象力取悦，他没头没脑地大笑。arthur给了他一肘击。

“哦对。well，传说就是，你知道毕业舞会对吧？能第一个到达天台的一对儿就能永远在一起。”

eames柔和地在嘴角划出一个弧度。当然了即使是过去的他们也不相信。

“哦。okay。”arthur干巴巴地挤出一句。

“okay。”

他们沉浸在舒服的沉默里。arthur大概有点震惊自己问了个愚蠢的问题，而eames在脑海里编织出一个完全不同的他们的故事，那涉及到了有魔法的承诺。

“这真是幼稚。”

arthur晃了一下脑袋，他的头发在之前的亲吻里被eames揉乱，考虑到arthur也再也不是那个比他矮一头的青少年，所以那些发丝弄得eames脸痒痒的，他心里也痒痒的。

“的确，以一个成年人的角度来说。”

尽管现在的arthur看上去完全不像个成年人，他就是那个年轻的arthur。毛躁又易怒，总是一副什么都能看透的样子。

“不过，”arthur接着说“它的确起作用了。”

“huh？”eames没明白。

“我们是那年第一个到这的。”他说。

那些夜里的烟花现在又一齐在eames心头炸开，绚丽夺目还让他的耳朵嗡嗡直响，血液奔流沸腾。

“哦，老天。darling。”

arthur的毛躁和易怒事实上逐年递增，但他带给他的惊喜也是同样的。

“arthur，不管你愿不愿意，我都要吻你了。”eames轻啄了一下他耳朵后面的浅淡伤疤。arthur颤了一下，但是他立马转过身来。

“I do，mr·eames.”他熟练地咬上eames的嘴唇。

 

“别跟着我。”

arthur走进洗手间关上门之前瞪了eames一眼，eames绅士地在门外等着，直到听到洗手池响起哗啦啦的水声他才推门进去。

arthur正在那洗手，他从镜子里打量eames。

“说吧。”他眯起眼睛。

“说什么?”eames疑惑又无辜地抬起眉毛，双手插进兜里，看上去在洗手间里和arthur聊天让他全身不自在。

“你的待办清单上还有什么？”arthur勾起一个看透了一切的微笑。

“呃。就是常规的那些？聊天，大笑，跳舞，亲热，假装喝醉可不是其中一项。”

eames眨眨眼睛，表示他也看透了arthur的小心思。

“跳舞？你怎么不想当舞会皇后呢？mr·eames？”

“考虑到我们都不是女性，darling。不过我不介意当舞会皇后，如果他们愿意把那顶塑料皇冠给我，我也很乐意收下。eve会喜欢的不是吗？”eames愉悦地笑起来。

“yeah，她会喜欢。”

arthur用纸巾擦干净手，然后慢条斯理地把他高贵的西装外套脱了下来。

eames站在原地，看上去被arthur毫无预兆的动作吓着了，但是他缓慢倾泻而出的朗姆酒味道的信息素表现出完全另一码事。

脱掉西装外套的arthur几乎是他十多年前的样子，他的肩膀放松地下垂显得本来就不宽厚的肩颈窄小单薄，他歪着点脖子盯着eames，棕色眼睛湿润又闪亮，单纯地就好像完全闻不到他的alpha散发出的信息素，因为他理应是那个未分化的青少年。

但也只是几乎而已。因为eames能看见他眼角岁月留下的细纹，他的下颚角不再是坚硬的线条，而是更加柔和的，圆润的。eames如果这么说出来了，arthur可能会杀了他。他用充满爱的三餐让arthur更健康了。也许这样说的话他只会得到一个白眼。

arthur推开最里面隔间的门，把他的外套挂在挂钩上，眼神瞪着墙上根本没法被无视掉的涂鸦。

“他们的拼写比你还要差。再说一句，如果你不想进来，我可要关门了。”

eames听到他说，立马快步跟了进去然后把门迅速关上，再上锁。

arthur靠着墙冲他笑，一副得意洋洋的样子。隔间小的可怜，本来就不是两个成年男子能容纳的空间，eames进来之后只要前倾身体就能贴住arthur。而他们的信息素也迅速占领整个隔间，arthur身上那股甜腻的巧克力百利甜味，现在如此浓郁地窜入eames的鼻腔，扩散进他的血液，随着动脉流进他的心脏，聚集在下半身。

“这是你的清单吗？”

eames贴过去，鼻尖在arthur脖颈上厮摩，那味道让他欲罢不能，混合了arthur本身的巧克力味还有他的朗姆味，谁能想到信息素原来也可以像甜点一样让人觉得垂涎欲滴。他双手捏住arthur细长的腰身，隔着衣物揉捏他柔软的身躯。

arthur没有回答，他在eames贴过来吻他耳后的伤疤时轻轻叹息，比平时更深地嗅eames身上的酒精味更多一些的信息素。那似乎让他真的醉了，他的耳朵迅速红了起来，双颊火热，他猜他的颧骨也是粉色的。他把手贴在eames的西装外套的前襟领子上，十指在柔顺的丝绸面料上滑过。

“在高中的洗手间里引诱我？”

eames的手指开始灵活地解开arthur的皮带扣把手伸进去，arthur随之轻轻颤抖。然后他发现，他的西装裤底下什么都没穿。eames倒吸了一口冷气。

“你的舞会清单是在高中洗手间里引诱我和你做爱。”

eames陈述，他咬住那块皮肉，像是在宣誓什么不存在的所有权。arthur用头和肩膀夹住他的脑袋迫使他不得不把头从arthur的肩颈那里收了回去。

arthur看上去恼怒，但是他的脸上泛着可爱的潮红，眼角湿润。他咬住自己右边下嘴唇，还隐约露出一个小尖牙，eames想立马把他压在墙上吻他到窒息。

“我才没有什么狗屁舞会清单。”

eames意味深长地研究arthur的脸部表情，这是他最爱做的事。而他们正四目相对，这意味着arthur会爆发地更快。

“我认为这才是你为什么愿意参加返校舞会。darling，还有整个‘我是个高中生’的外皮。你是不是本来以为我会也会穿的像个高中生？所以我们可以在当年没做过的地方来上一发？”

arthur皱紧了眉头面目扭曲，但是eames觉得他说中了。

“只不过你没想到我穿的像个在萨维尔街定制西装，腰缠万贯的英国绅士，对不对？”

“萨维尔街？腰缠万贯？绅士？你知道这些词怎么拼吗？”arthur乐了。

eames没有反驳他的嘲讽，他的绿眼睛此时漆黑深邃。他又盯了arthur一会，隔间里只能听见他们俩被对方信息素搅扰的混乱呼吸声。

“不过梦就应该做的大一点不是吗？”

arthur轻声说，他贴过去吮吸eames的嘴唇。

eames能看到他的眼睛带着笑意眨了眨然后闭上，就在他把舌头伸进来之前。arthur的舌头炙热又湿滑，他显然很清楚哪是eames的弱点，他挑衅式地扫过eames歪扭的门牙。eames立马抓住他把他整个人压在墙壁上，他用自己的舌头把arthur太灵巧的舌头堵回去，arthur在他的舌头舔弄他的口腔上膛时不住颤抖，那感觉就像是他快被eames吞进肚子里。

情欲在甜蜜信息素和带点硝烟的唇齿之战的帮助下迅速被点燃，arthur把自己的胯向前贴紧eames，这样他们都能立马感受到对方诚实又难耐的勃起。eames的反应却是立马离开了他，他掐住arthur的下巴，眼神带着捕食者的戾气，他那时短暂的沉默中所有的想象在此之后都会一点点实现。

“你真是个调皮的男孩，artie。”

arthur失神了一小会，头发乱糟糟，衬衫在毛衣底下被eames扯开了几个扣子，西裤拉锁敞开着，更不要提只有他自己能感觉到的，他的后穴正在分泌的湿滑液体。他整个人都衣冠不整，从里到外。而eames显然不想把这次别致的性爱弄得太容易，eames只在这一点上喜欢麻烦。arthur露出一个假意的微笑。

“那么，先生，我能为你做点什么呢？”

他虽然嘴上这么问，但是手指马不停蹄直奔重要环节，eames的皮带裤扣子和拉锁，他做的毫不费力，因为eames默许他这么做。arthur用手掌隔着布料轻抚他半勃的阴茎，手指尖扫过沉甸甸的囊袋，他脸上依然是那个令人想把他搞乱的好学生笑容。

eames抓住他的手，一屁股坐在马桶上岔开腿，玩味地审视arthur，眼神停留在arthur嘴巴上。

“你有张漂亮的嘴，猫咪。”

如果要是平常，arthur可能会一下子跳起来打爆eames的狗头，eames从来没敢如此暗含深意地要求过他这个有着alpha脾性的omega。又或者说，他不想让口交这种具有主从性的事太介入到他们的床上生活中。

但是arthur立马跪了下去，他把手按上eames大腿的速度让他吃惊。arthur的确有张漂亮的嘴，他的嘴唇薄薄的颜色是浅淡的粉，唇缝曲线柔和地弯曲，他的唇角天生上翘。eames当然也知道这张嘴除了看上去美妙亲上去也美妙以外，又能吐出多少毒舌的讽刺。而现在，这张漂亮的嘴正含住他的阴茎头部。

“慢慢来，给我展示一下你都学到了什么，恩？”eames喘息一下轻声诱导他。

arthur离开他的阴茎，一丝银色的唾液从他嘴里拉扯出，他伸出舌头把它挑断然后纯真地舔了舔下唇，接着他用舌头推开eames的包皮，好让饱满亮泽的龟头完全显露出来，他才能够继续用湿润的舌尖舔过中间的裂缝，让eames的老二在他的舌面上滑动，感受他如何在他嘴里完全勃起，重量压制住他的口腔，味蕾尝到腥臊的前液。

他偷偷分出一只手去扯下自己的裤子，他可不想之后穿着湿裤子从这走出去，更不想把这件沾着诡异湿痕的西裤送到干洗店。

他抬眼继续和eames对视，eames显然非常享受这个场景，arthur跪着给他口交，眼睛自下而上地看着他的样子，他在双重的美妙感受之下喘息地又深又长。他伸出手去拂掉arthur掉下来的一小缕发丝把它顺到他耳朵后面，手掌温柔覆上他的脸颊，大拇指描绘他的唇边到嘴角然后滑入他湿热的口腔，轻柔地向外拉扯了一下。

arthur会意地缓慢把他吞到更深，牙齿一点都没剐蹭到，eames看上去很吃惊于arthur的技巧，他挑起了眉毛，arthur则狡黠地朝他眯了一边眼睛。他还能比这做的更好，他几乎把eames粗长全勃的老二吞到底，饱满的龟头抵住咽喉，喉间的肌肉因为异物的入侵不断痉挛，arthur甚至试图吞咽着唾液和eames的前液混合在一起的液体，他的口腔，每一寸都柔软又炙热地包裹住eames的老二。arthur睁开眼朝上一瞥，eames看他的眼神里满是虔诚，而且他绷紧大腿在极力忍耐着自己不要顶进arthur咽喉里或者是直接射进arthur胃里。

“你真有天分，甜心。”eames叹息，他把手指伸进arthur的头发缠住向后拉扯。

arthur后摆头部放过了eames，他把他的老二吐出来，嘴巴离开的时候发出一个可爱的啵声。他扯了点手纸擦了擦嘴角湿亮的液体，嘴唇红肿不堪，eames思忖他现在说起话来会不会像是喝醉了酒一样捋不直。

“你确实学了不少是不是。”

“我是个天才。”

arthur伸出手从eames老二根部撸了一把，eames打了个颤，在arthur伸长舌头舔干净手上那些液体时从喉咙后面发出一声咆哮。他抓住arthur的肩膀，把他从地上拽起来压在门上吸咬他的脖子，arthur发出细小的窒息声，eames扑上来还带来了一股猛烈的信息素。

eames用牙齿扯开arthur领口的扣子舔舐他锁骨那里一小片皮肤，arthur疑惑他是怎么做到的。他的老二抵在arthur大腿上，一只手伸进arthur的毛衣和衬衫底下，在他后背上从肩胛骨之间滑到他的尾骨轻柔地按压，另一只手握住arthur的勃起轻轻撸动。arthur全身都软下来头倒在他肩膀上，他只有手指拽着eames西服前襟领子，把自己完全缩进eames的怀里颤抖。

“你还好吗？”

eames听上去完全不是那个压在高中生身上的年长英国绅士。他就是eames自己。

“我很好，我很好。继续。”arthur转过头贴着eames的脖子咕哝，他在他皮肤上吐出热气再吸进更多eames的信息素，这让他全身发热，潮红，从身体深处渴望着eames。

“我只是，不想毁了你这身西装而已。”他上气不接下气，靠回门上用半睁的眼睛迷蒙地看eames那双火热多情的双眸。

“我可不觉得我能赔得起。”他咬了一下下嘴唇。

eames满足低哼，他被取悦了。

“这让我期待的更多了。小可爱。”

eames抓过arthur的手让他握住自己，他抬起arthur的一条大腿，另一只手伸向已经湿透了的后穴。他轻松伸进一根手指，肠肉紧紧缠上来，随着他缓慢的进出而放松，eames又伸进第二根，arthur的呼吸变重了。他的开拓熟练又迅速，他很快就找到那个会让arthur觉得舒服的神经束，他勾起指尖轻轻搔刮那里，arthur惊弓了一下身子，一个压抑的呻吟从他喉头滚过，eames可没错过。

伸进第三根手指的时候，arthur又把头靠回了eames肩膀上喘息，手指依然仅仅捏着那一小块面料。

“你说我该怎么办呢？darling，我想在我操你的时候看着你的脸，可是又不能让你弄脏我昂贵的西服。”

就当arthur要张口说话的时候，洗手间的门忽然被推开。他们两个都被吓了一跳，arthur的后穴绞紧了eames的手指，如果换成是eames的老二，他保证他撑不过这个。

几个年轻学生在外面大声说说笑笑。他俩保持着这个尴尬的动作一动不动。当他们发现这群孩子一时半会走不掉，因为他们要分享一只大麻的时候，arthur愤怒地瞪着eames。

“我以为锁好门是常识。”

arthur低声发着怒，eames的手还在他身体里，他在某种意义上觉得幸运，这帮孩子起码不是在他压不住呻吟的时候闯进来的。

“我锁好了。“eames瞪大了眼睛。

“洗手间的门！eames！不是该死的隔间。”

“如果你没打算在洗手间玩这个游戏，也不会发生这种戏剧性的场景，darling。”

“这太可笑了。明明你才是那个玩得最开心的人。”arthur危险地眯起了眼睛，他的指甲抠住eames的肩膀。

“没错，而且我还打算继续玩。”

eames摩擦了一下后牙，他动了动手指，arthur屏住呼吸瞪他。

比赛开始了。

他小心地退出一点手指，再推回去，手指在紧缚的内壁上打着转开拓，他的动作轻微而且不会泛起响厉的水声。arthur已经湿透了，那些液体除了提供润滑的作用，还能恰到好处地在交合时发出令人脸红羞耻的液体声。arthur咬住了下嘴唇皱紧眉头，eames知道这点摩擦根本不够。他过不了多久就会自己在他手上操起他自己，饥渴又难耐。

arthur泄愤式地握住了eames的勃起，eames差点遗漏出一个粗粝的呻吟声，他低头咬住arthur耳后的皮肉。这换来arthur一个毫不留情的撸动，从根部挤压到头部，他的手指凶恶地在阴茎头部那里滑动。eames发誓他都看见自己的余光里出现了白光，但是他咬牙把射精感强压了下去。

幸好孩子们没钱买更多大麻，他们出去的比想象的更快。

几乎是在听到洗手间的门关上的一瞬间，arthur凶狠地把eames从他身上推开了。那个年轻的少年立马就不见了，换上的是濒临愤怒和情欲一起爆发的alpha式omega。

“锁门去。”他在eames擦肩而过之后不满意地踹了他一脚。

arthur捡起自己的裤子看到它还令人惊奇地干燥着，他于是把裤子和西装外套挂在一起，脱掉皮鞋和袜子，因为穿着它们做爱实在太奇怪了。他侧耳倾听门锁的清脆声响确保eames这回的确锁上了门。eames回来的时候看上去疲惫地不得了。

“你什么毛病？eames？”

arthur伸出一只脚踹了踹eames，eames抓住它，轻柔地按了按他的脚心。

“没什么。”

“你开玩笑吗？就连percy都能看出来你在撒谎。”

“我只是...”eames低头看着坐在马桶盖上的arthur，他抱着一条腿扬起脸头发散乱，再一次让他想起了那个17岁的arthur，他也许更像20多岁的arthur，一个人抚养年幼的eve，eames那时不在他的生命里。“想起来你走了之后的事。”

arthur把他的腿收回来，他沉默地看了eames一会。

“eames。”arthur沉吟一会，和他自己的欲望做了会斗争。“你觉得我为什么会愿意来参加返校舞会？”

“说实话，我以为你永远都不会同意。”eames靠在墙上，按了按太阳穴。

“well，事实是，你记得我走的那个月的月底，就是Sadie Hawkins舞会吧？”arthur用手指扯了扯他的下唇，eames知道那是什么意思。

“我本来...想邀请你去。不过，这主意蠢透了不是吗，我是说我们都是男生。所以，我觉得你也不会想去。而这么多年，你也没问过我要不要去返校舞会…直到今年，你问了。”

eames愣住了，他恍惚地盯了arthur一会，直到后者的脸又变回全红状态而且别开头不看他。

“哦老天，darling。我想我总有一天会被你的惊喜吓到心脏病发而死。”酸涩感涌上他心口，eames揉揉他的鼻梁。

“这应该是个赞扬吗？”arthur狐疑地抬高眉毛，尽管他还盯着墙壁上的某个涂鸦。

“没错，我爱和你一起去舞会。而且，我爱你，arthur。”eames低声呢喃。

arthur终于扬起头，年轻和朝气完全回到他脸上，还有那得意洋洋带着酒窝的笑容。

“我也爱你，eames先生。”

就像那个17岁的少年没能说出来的告白。

“现在，快点操我吧。”

不过他17岁的时候可没这么诚实。eames微笑着亲吻他的嘴唇。

“不过有一个重要的问题，宝贝儿。”他们急促的鼻息炙热又短促打在对方脸上，arthur咬住他的嘴唇吮吸的时候，eames终于能腾出嘴巴来说话。

“操，eames，你带了酒却不带安全套。“arthur加重了力道，用勾在eames屁股上的后脚跟踹了他屁股一下。

eames低声哼笑。“不是这个问题。你要相信这两个东西永远是一起出现的。”他握住他另一只脚腕压到大腿根，arthur自己抱住腿，把身体身体向eames敞开地更大，好让那几根粗壮的手指能再一次滑入他湿软的后穴，他因为这个再一次微微颤抖，信息素倾泻地更多。

arthur身体的柔软程度这么多年来依然令eames欲罢不能。

“你说我怎么才能边看着你涨红的小脸边干你，又不会弄脏这身昂贵的定制西服呢？”

“洗手间总有镜子不是吗？”这也许是他清单上的一条。

“那你为什么还在这坐着呢？”

eames站直身体，他全身上下整洁地就像平常的arthur那样，只有裤子拉锁敞开着露出硬挺勃发的老二，视觉对比上更加下流。eames缓慢地抚摸起自己，arthur瞪着他吞咽了一下口水。

他站起来才发觉自己腿软，eames贴心地扶住他把他带到洗手池边上。

洗手池的灯光有点刺眼，镜子宽敞又干净，arthur清楚地看见自己是怎样红透了的，欲望是如何折磨着他让他的眼睛蒙上一层雾气，这身衣服让他看上去又惊人地年轻。这就是他想要的，他想要给eames再看一次他们年轻时的样子，在还未老去时疯狂一次，告诉他他很抱歉他的不告而别。

“你在想什么呢？小可爱？”

eames的脸出现在镜子里的脸旁边，arthur绝对不能想象年轻的eames会成长成如此，但他也想不出他别的样子。eames的嘴角是个熟悉的微笑，不会过满过甜但是意味深长，他扮演着那个arthur想让他扮演的角色。

“看看你自己有多漂亮。”

eames一只手扶起他羞耻快要低下去的头，强迫他和镜子里的自己对视，他宽阔的胸膛把arthur困在洗手池和他自己之间，洗手池下面，镜子照不到的地方，他硬邦邦的老二正在arthur湿漉漉的臀缝中间滑动。

“看着你自己好吗，看看在我进入你的时候，你脸上那个想要我的表情。”

arthur发出一个难耐的音节，他老实地翘起臀部好让eames火热的皮肤更贴合自己，身体轻微晃动。而他的一举一动都被镜子记录下来再让他自己看的清楚明白，他如何在渴求着eames。这实在太令人羞耻，前戏也太他妈长了，他需要eames快点进入。

arthur伸出一只手去握住eames的阴茎，引导着他进入自己的身体。而eames还紧抓着他的下巴强迫他看着镜子。头部总是最困难的部分，但arthur已经迫不及待了，他身体向后推，小穴的肌肉被撑开时，他能看到自己的呼吸变得急促，牙齿咬紧下唇承受那一点疼痛，然后他把eames的龟头吞下。他的肌肉无法自控地痉挛起来，紧锁的感觉让eames头皮发麻。eames拨开arthur的手，他一只手握着他的髋骨，把自己缓慢地推进湿软炙热的身体。

arthur完全看见自己是如何睁大了眼睛，瞳孔收缩，呼吸停滞。eames擦过他敏感的那一点时，他紧皱眉头张开嘴巴想要立马呻吟出来的立刻转变。他从不知道自己的表情可以变换的如此之快。直到eames将自己全部推进去，在他耳边发出一个解脱的粗砺呻吟，arthur闭上眼睛享受他被填满的这一刻。

“你喜欢自己看见的东西吗？”

eames问他。arthur的回答是一声低沉的呻吟和他收缩起来的甬道。eames发出赞赏式的轻笑。

“现在，乖孩子，为我弯下腰吧。”

eames一只手具有占有性地握住他的后颈轻轻向下压，arthur就瘫软在洗手台上，eames甚至因为这个姿势进入地更深了一点，他的龟头抵住了他体内深处的生殖腔口，丝绸面料的西装裤紧贴着他的大腿。arthur止不住颤抖，eames连一根发丝都没散乱掉，而他是那个身若无骨半裸着趴在洗手池上抬起屁股好让一个年长的男人来侵犯他的年轻人。

eames退出去一点，再顶进去。他的动作缓慢，但每一下都几乎顶在他身体的最深处，arthur随着他的顶弄发抖，硕大的龟头顶着腔口摩擦，甚至让他有了一种eames会插进那里面的错觉。这让他不自觉地绞紧了身体，eames发出一声低声咒骂，他伸出一只手抚慰arthur，他的手掌和五指粗糙地包裹住他半软的阴茎轻柔撸动，arthur放松地又一次瘫软了身体。

eames把自己退到正常的深度，摆动起腰部，arthur配合着把自己敞开，温暖湿润的甬道包裹着他的分身，肠肉随着他的进出放松和缩紧，湿滑的体液随着他的动作被带出身体又随着他动作被挤进去。他的动作不紧不慢，纯粹地享受着被掠过敏感之处的arthur每一丝颤抖和每一个压抑呻吟。

快感缓慢地累积在他们身体里，eames借着镜子的反射，再一次专注在arthur闭紧双目的脸上。arthur在忍耐这种快感，紧绷着他的理智不要太过沉浸和放纵，而eames总想要破坏掉他微蹙着眉头咬紧牙关的样子。

他松开arthur的勃起，手指顺着尾骨一路向上，沿着衬衫下光滑的曲折摸上去，指节揪住arthur卷翘的黑发轻柔地将他的头拉起来。arthur的那双耳朵已经全红了，还有他的颧骨，他关节转折处偏薄的皮肤也会在这时变成同一种漂亮抢眼的红色。这让arthur看上去火辣极了，一想到这，eames用力地把arthur的身体向着他自己的方向拉近，arthur的臀部再一次凶狠地撞在他胯骨上，而随着他突如其来的暴戾动作，arthur发出一声高亢的啜泣声，听上去像是个非常可爱的求饶。

“你为什么不睁开眼看看自己的表情呢？甜心。”

他舔着arthur的耳朵，嘴唇湿漉漉地滑下去咬arthur耳后的伤疤，这下子arthur可没办法反抗他了。

而arthur也没有，他乖顺地微微睁开了点眼，一片朦胧的眼睛混沌成黑色，他看到自己被唾液打湿的唇角，脸上那个欲求不满的表情。还有eames，eames在他身后的全部气息和他陷在他身体深处的老二，他多情的绿眼睛从此以后都只会盯着他。arthur忍不住张开嘴喊了他的名字。

“will...”

实际上每一次角色扮演总是不成功的。无论是他们之间谁先构思出的游戏，eames的下流话说的多卖力，他花费多少力气去压制住arthur，arthur总是能只用一个简单的表情或是叫出eames的名字就让他的伪装土崩瓦解，变回那个只属于arthur的william。还有他们吵架之后暴怒着互相撕掉对方的衣服，没什么耐性的前戏，但最终都会以他抱着arthur道歉，或者arthur趁着他自己不清醒的时候向eames道歉。

而这一次eames显然不想这么简单就结束。

“arthur，你这是在作弊。”

他说着加快了撞击的速度，arthur因为他毫无保留的顶弄差点被撞到镜子上。arthur咬了咬牙，从镜子里瞪了eames没什么威慑力的一眼，eames全看见了，他微妙地挑起眉毛一笑，换了个角度再次顶进arthur的身体。

“操你。”

arthur从牙缝里挤出一句脏话，他的大脑被猛烈的快感袭击着，迫使他高扬起头部去承受这次差点就被eames带上高潮的撞击，但是他还需要更多抚慰，arthur伸出手去偷偷握住他跳动着的欲望。

“没错，操你。所以你不能这么做，darling。”

eames发现了arthur的意图，他抓住他的手弯折着禁锢在arthur后腰上。找准了目标顶向arthur会尖叫的位置，他身体的最深处。

arthur发着抖，那种疼痛再也不会出现在他的脑海里，天性和理智都让他把自己的全部交给他的alpha，他扭动身体挣扎着把自己向后迎上那个非凡的撞击，为了追寻熊熊燃烧的烈火飘出的星火，那会烫伤他的星火带来的是将自己沉溺进深湖的快感。

他尖叫着eames的名字，william，他从不在平常叫喊他的名字，但是这让eames更加受用，他忍耐着想要高潮的欲望，把自己拓进每一次都激烈痉挛着的潮湿甬道，等待着arthur先一步臣服于他带来的毁灭理智的火焰。

arthur的声音变得断断续续，他已经无力再吐出一个字母，呻吟全部变成带着抽噎的啜泣，他最后一次试图夹紧eames跳动着的老二，eames总是知道arthur在什么时候需要他的推动，他只需要顶进去，用让arthur会发疯的力道，将这种征战者的快乐无限延长，arthur配合着他心甘情愿地跳进欲望峡谷的最深处。

eames弯下腰紧贴着arthur的后背，他咬着arthur的后颈在那难以抗拒的紧锁中挺动了两下也高潮了。

“arthur——”

他低声在arthur耳边喃喃自语，这没有太多意义，仅仅是为了满足他自己的占有欲，可是也带着奇妙的魔力安抚了arthur发着抖的身体。

arthur这个名字代表了太多，他是大不列颠传说中的国王，凯尔特人口中的熊，爱尔兰的盖尔德语中的石头，甚至有一个古老的日耳曼意义—鹰。历史和语言令eames着迷，而他更记得清楚是因为，他的arthur代表了其中的每一种意思，他是他调皮又致命的小熊，一成不变嘴硬的石头，眼神凌厉的傲气小鹰，arthur就是他的国王。

而更有趣的是eames也知道william这个名字代表了什么意思。他是来自诺曼的征战者，一个有决心的保护人，eames认为这也是他的全部，他是如何征服arthur，他又是他们完美的家庭的守护者。

对了，他的名字甚至有头盔的意思，这也许是他总是能免于arthur致命一击的原因。

“eames。”

就在他莫名其妙地因为自己的想象乐出来的时候，arthur已经等他等的有点不耐烦了。eames直起身子，轻轻滑出arthur的身体，然后扯掉那个套子。他去扯了几张手纸递给arthur，arthur清醒到不会让他做这件事，这有损他可悲的尊严。

arthur面无表情地穿上他的裤子和外套，他又变成一个看上去混合着不适龄的成熟和老是梳不好他的头发的青少年了。

这让eames想回到他们没有完美度过的舞会上。

 

“我看我们最好留在外面。”

eames贴近arthur的后领闻了闻，室外的空气也没办法快速清除掉他们甜腻的信息素味道。eames懊恼地把他的领带扯开抽出来胡乱地揉成团，arthur把它抢了过来。

“就鉴于我们闻起来像刚干过一炮。据我所知，这个体育馆里面至少有三个alpha。”

“对，而且他们都认识你。一个是你的法律意义上的姐姐，一个是你的甜点同伙还有一个是你以前的辅导员。”

arthur把eames的领带绕在手上整齐地卷成一个小卷，这样就不会留下奇怪的褶子。

“而且我们不仅仅闻起来像刚干过一炮，我们的确刚干过一炮。”他翻了个白眼。

“你知道我可真喜欢你说下流话的样子，darling。”

eames大笑，他看着arthur脖子上遮不住的吻痕和陈旧咬痕，熟悉的感情充斥他的胸膛。

arthur轻巧地躲过了eames，他们站在操场的跑道上，他正好退到起跑线的位置上。

“我有完美演绎你想要的游戏角色吗？”

eames站到离他一跑道之隔的另一个起跑线上，下午阳光照射他的眼睛呈现出的是一片湛蓝。

而arthur对此已经见怪不怪了，但他依然会痴迷地沉溺一小阵。

“哼，还差得远呢。”arthur不满意地嘟囔，尽管他看上去心满意足。

“你是要和我比赛还是怎么的？”他把eames从头到脚打量了一遍，最后意味深长地停留在他肚子上。

“我才不。这游戏没意思。”eames大笑解开两个扣子让他的纹身出来放放风。“我很确定你会赢的。”

“没准我会放水呢。让alpha误以为他们掌控所有是一件很重要的事。”arthur对此颇有心得，他的眼睛是温暖的浅棕色。

“哦那是当然的。”eames把手插进兜里，隔着一个跑道和arthur对视。

他在想这会是个电影里面的结局场景。

首先它非常美，光线充足，有一点点微风，塑胶跑道是橘红色，中间操场上的草地刚刚修剪过，翠绿画着橄榄球白色的防守线。色调是偏暖的，就像他们现在之间熟悉的沉默，arthur在微笑，他也是，他们都能听到体育馆里的派对已经进行到尾声，最后一首俗套的流行歌曲正被过大声地放出来。

虽然他们都不是高中生了，但这是个非常完美的结局，而镜头会停留在他们脚下的起跑线上，那意味着他们今后的生活还会像是比赛一样，比谁在吵架后先低头，比他们的孩子对他们的爱，比他们哪一个更爱对方多一点。

eames不应该出声打断这个完美的画面，但是就像他一直做的，他说话。

“真可惜。”他耸耸肩膀。

“关于什么？”arthur踩着跑线一步步走向eames，这举动让他看起来十分幼稚。

“你都完成你的清单了。我也想完成我的。”eames在arthur路过他身前的时候推了arthur一把，arthur瞪了他一眼摇晃了一下但是没离开跑线。

“好吧。你的清单上还有什么？”arthur一步步走向绿色的草坪，他妥协着大声喊道，所有人都在舞会上，跑到外面的只有他们两个。“别告诉我真的是当舞会皇后行吗？你那是在做白日梦。”

“行。我会把它划掉的。”eames大笑跟在走上防守线的arthur，不远不近。“但是还有个绝对能完成的。”

“你达成多少了？四分之三？”arthur忽然没头没脑地问，而eames没听明白。“我也是。”eames更不明白了，他习惯性地发出呃这个低沉音节。

arthur转过身，风忽然把他的头发刮乱了，他把头发从额头笼到脑后。“完整的高中生活。我还没正式去过一次舞会。”他笑了。

eames想要大笑，发自真心的那种，一个微笑似乎无法表达全部。但他只是镇定下来，假装不高兴地学着arthur当年的话。

“这是你让我来参加返校舞会的真正原因吗？”不过他总是不能像arthur一样坚持太久。

“来吧，darling。请我跳支舞。”他划开自己能做到的最完美的微笑站在arthur面前。

arthur眯起眼睛瞧了他一会。eames都觉得他不愿意了。

“或者我请你跳只舞。”eames伸出了手，但是arthur一如既往地不让事情那么简单自然。

“等会。”他不耐烦地叫了一声。“耐心。eames。”可不知道他们中的谁更没有耐心呢。

直到体育馆里传来一阵震耳欲聋的欢呼声，eames才知道arthur一直在等什么。

“真可惜，你刚刚错失了成为舞会皇后的机会。”他懒洋洋地咧开嘴角。

“噢，darling。”eames大笑出声，他知道他是在等这个时机。“但是我们有机会跳最后一支慢舞了。”

arthur握住了他的手。他甚至都没让eames跳女步。

eames现在想到这才是最完美的画面。

依然是同样的场景，但他们站在草地上，胡乱地跳着慢舞，根本没有舞步这一说，因为他们只是靠在一起，arthur在他手臂里，他的嘴唇碰到arthur的额头。对了，就连体育馆里放的那首歌的名字都叫perfect。

“你完美极了你知道吗？”

eames轻吻arthur的额头，这首歌似乎写了他们的一切，而里面甚至还有darling这个词，eames就是无可奈何地爱着歌词里有darling的歌。

arthur轻哼一声，也许他是害羞了吧，因为eames亲眼看着他近在咫尺的耳尖变成粉色的全部过程。而他记得之前发生的每一次。

他们在不知道爱的时候相爱，因为他们那会还只是孩子，于是他们把这当成一场游戏。

但这不是一场游戏。它不是如影随形的跟踪，总是出现的牛奶，刻意的调情。

arthur在这里不仅仅因为他是个完美的比赛对手，游戏中的同伴，更不仅仅是因为他是个可以属于alpha的omega。他在这里是因为他们互相爱着对方。

eames不会再放弃他，他能看到arthur的眼睛里有他也想要的一切。他们有eve，percy，他们有一个家，他们固守对方的秘密。eames的眼睛里有他们都想要的未来。

他们并没有在黑暗中起舞，他们还穿着昂贵的皮鞋，但arthur就像歌里写的那样有点乱七八糟，他不服帖的头发总是被风吹起来扫在eames脸上，他的衬衫被eames揉地皱皱巴巴。eames自己也没好到哪去，他的皮鞋被arthur踩了好几脚，他的胸口大敞着露着杂乱的纹身，他的领带在arthur口袋里。

“你也是，eames先生。”

但arthur还是这么说了。他就像歌里唱的那样缓慢地亲吻了eames，他们的心都在对方心里。

这才是个完美的结局场景。因为他们是最完美的搭配。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝老周生日快乐！  
> 谢谢每个一直在看的人；）  
> 这样就真的完结啦！


End file.
